The Shadow Of Darkness
by The Scythe Of Time
Summary: What if the Dark Kingdom had actually been deadly adversaries from the start? What if Usagi had a past that made her ready to be a soldier? In a world where there is dark, the only way to make it disappear is to understand the dark... Note: NOT for the faint of heart readers, references child-abuse amongst other things!
1. Epilogue

The Shadow of Darkness

Gazing out the moonlit window, Usagi could not help be feel pensive. She was now moving through middle school, but still time could not pass quickly enoug'_Here I go again'_ she thought to herself. Always thinking these dark and unwanted thoughts. This was why she would just stare at the moon whenever it was out, she had always felt as though she had a connection to it for some reason. It felt like home to her, to be gently caressed by its slivers of light. It was a comforting sensation, the soft touch that she always wished that she could find in all of her life.

She could not shake this feeling that something major was about to occur, which would make her life so far seem like a snore-fest. This would be quite an achievement when she considers her life thus far. Usagi wished that she could just be like her peers at school; innocent and unburdened….but that right had been taken away from her on that day…..

- _Flashback_ -

My eyes slowly opened as I awoke. It seemed like it would be a nice day, because my parents were not shouting at each other. They would say things to each other I do not understand, but I know that it is mean things to say because of how the reply. I gave a massive yawn as I stretched and got out of bed.

As I opened my door, I could tell that something was wrong without even seeing or hearing anything. I looked towards the stairs and at the front door I see my dad talking with the police

"Usagi… go back to your room" Mom sighed. As she said this, the police and my dad noticed me so they went into the side room and closed the door. My mind goes black, and I completely freeze on the spot. I know that mom is saying something, but I do not pay any attention to her.

'_What is going on here? Nothing bad is going to happen…right? My dad must have just seen a crime so they are asking him about it….It just can't be he is going to jail…'_ I frantically was thinking as I tried to process what was going on.

As I was frozen, the police re-emerged with my dad. They stood behind him and put handcuffs and took him away, as I watched. _'This just can't be…..Why dad? Why did you have do this? We were supposed to be able to be a family…'_ As I thought this I felt a tear cascade down my check, and then I started wailing. I don't remember anything, I was just numb and in shock and knew that my life would never be the same again. I wondered why my dad thought that he could leave me like that.

* * *

After that day my heart started to close, especially as I realized that my mother's attempts to comfort me were in no way sincere. It spelt the start of a very long and hard childhood. My dad was arrested on trumped up charges on my mother, and he was released. But he was bitter now; I used to be his little angel, but I became something that needed to be punished in his mind. He thought that it was my fault that he stayed with my mother and that what happened was my fault. Every time I am with him I wonder what I will have to physically endure, while with my mom I wonder if I will be able to eat or even If she will just have some restraint in what she says. I have been starved, beaten….and even…. raped.

* * *

"Daddy, it is really nice to see you again!" I exclaimed.

"Usagi, I need something from you. It is something your mother used to do for me. So I want you to do it now, since she won't and you will not say a word about it. Understood?" came the reply.

''Okay. What is it that I should do?"

"Just let me show you and keep it up, okay?

"Hai."

Suddenly his lips crashed down on to mine and his hands started moving up and down my body. I whimper and as I try to push myself free, but he slaps me.

"What did I tell you?! You will do as I say, bitch."

"But daddy…."

As he slaps me again and he says, "SHUT UP!"

His hands resume roaming my body, and he focuses his contact. My body feels very weird as I feel ashamed, weak and violated. I know that this is very wrong, but I just feel so ashamed I just cannot bring myself to try to stop him and I burst into tears.

* * *

With time, these episodes only got worse and worse. I just am to ashamed to ever say anything to anyone though, because it is just so wrong. Even though I know it is not my fault, I still feel as though I should be held responsible for it because of the fact I was violated and I feel as though I deserved it.

My brother, Shingo got no better whatsoever; but we are always there for each other, because we are the only ones that have each other's backs. He is the only person in the entire world that I still have any attachment for, because my heart has long since closed to other people. I never let even him see my weakness though, because I know that he needs me to be the support I never got when I was younger too. I need to be strong for both of us.

My experiences have shaped me and made me who I am today. As I gaze upon the night sky, I can't help but feel that it represents what is inside me: very little light, in the vast expanse of darkness. The light there is offers a soft and gentle embrace, which I desire more than anything else in this world. The soft embrace of love, from someone who can truly support me. When the dark claims someone, it does not just contact them, it consumes them whole. Somehow my darkness is my biggest pain and greatest redeemer. The thing that makes my suffering what is, but also offers release from it.

I look over at the clock, which read 1:13 AM, so I decided it would be best to get some sleep to try and be able to continue on tomorrow. Survive; that was my only goal for every day of my life. Little do I realize at this time tomorrow my life will have truly become a game to survive? But the fact that I don't know how to do anything else will do me a lot of good, as my life is about to get a whole lot different.


	2. A chance encounter

**AN: I do not own Sailor Moon or its characters. I acknowledge Naoko Takeuchi as its creator and its owner.**

**Kudos to LoveInTheBattleField, Starrlight1812, doratonks12345, Nana von Bldsinn and yukikiralacus for a review, alerts and favouriting this story. I will do my best to ensure that I do not let you down! For the record, I do have some general ideas for the story, but I will let the characters come to life rather than force a certain approach.**

**The Shadow Of Darkness**

_Chapter 1: A chance encounter_

A blaring noise awakes Usagi from her slumber, as she glares at the offending object from disturbing for her only refuge: sleep. Groaning, she gets up while she plots how to best murder the alarm clock. As she is getting dressed, there is a light rapping on her door.

"Hello?" She called out to it.

"It's me" the voice, Shingo's , whispered in response.

"Just give me a second. I am getting dressed"

"Okay. Just let me know when I can talk to you."

As I open the door I ask, "Is something bothering you?"

"To be honest, there is. Has something been bothering you, sis? You just seem to be very tired and bothered recently. I just don't want to see you suffer through more after what you already have. So if something is bothering you, please tell me!"

Feeling incredibly guilty for lying to him, I put on fake smile and say: "I am fine Shingo, I am just worried about what is going on at school. But thank you for your concern!" We both know it is a lie, but he can't know the truth. I need to be strong for him, not the other way around

"I know that you are lying. But I will let it go until you want to talk about it."

"Thank you, Shingo." I smile appreciatively.

As I hear him walk back to his room, I let out a big sigh. _'I am tired of living a lie. I just want to be free. Why is that too much?! Why is it that I can't just have an escape.'_

"Will you two idiots get it in gear, you need to get to ready for the day. I have company early today, and I want you gone!" Our mother called out.

"Company" is another word for a bunch of drunken morons coming by for a day of drinking. Since I live in a poor neighborhood, there is a vast number of people like that in the area. Frankly, they are disgusting, which is why I always leave before they arrive, because it make my mother happy and lets me avoid them.

I know not to expect breakfast, so I grab my bag and call for Shingo, and we leave.

* * *

"…. I just couldn't believe it!" Naru, my "best friend" was saying.

I have a habit of tuning everyone out, including her. Nothing against her, she is a really nice girl but today I just cannot stand such petty concerns that she has. Today, I can sense will have a huge impact on my life. As strange as it sounds, whenever I get these feelings, they tend to be correct so I am on edge. Stirring from my thoughts, I notice Ms. Haruna walk in with a strange stride today.

"Good morning class, today I bring news of a transfer student joining our class. Please welcome him into our school properly. Please come in and introduce yourself, Mr. Himeragi."

As she says this, a tall and lanky male come into the room. He has long, white hair, which is completely different from anything I have ever seen amongst all the people in world. For some reason, I am getting a sense of déjà vu, as though I once knew him very well."

"Hello, I am Himeragi Yoshinda. It is nice to meet you all, please treat me well." He says.

"Please take a seat in the back, Mr. Himeragi."

"Hai, sensei"

As he walks by me, he glances at me and in that one moment I can tell by the look in his eyes that he has seen and been through a lot more than my peers. While he does not look haunted by it, his eyes convey experience that all my peers lack. A understanding of the harsh reality that life can have at times.

"Who might you be?" he enquires.

"Tsukino Usagi," I reply dully "it is nice to meet you."

He gives me a puzzled look, as though there was something about me that he did not quite expect and was trying to figure out.

"It's funny, I might have gotten the impression you be one of those people who was very open to new people."

"It can be hard to keep an open heart when it is constantly hurt. But I just never was particularly approachable, I am awkward with strangers." I cautiously answer; feeling very uncomfortable with the direction that this conversation was headed.

There a look of comprehension on his face and then a brief flicker of….horror?...and the he states "Well would you mind introducing me to the people of the class? I must admit I would have a very hard time approaching them."

"Okay this is my best friend, Naru…."

* * *

With the end-of-day bell ringing, I gather my stuff and leave rather quickly. I am perturbed by the interest shown in me by the transfer student. It goes beyond someone who might be attracted to me….it is almost like he is trying to measure me up as much as he can. I am trying to leaver quickly to avoid any further investigation.

My efforts are for naught, as he spots me leaving the building and runs over, "Tsukino-san, please wait."

I turn to him and ask: "What is it Himeragi-san? I am in a hurry to get home because I have a lot to do"

"To be honest, we have a lot to talk about and I had hoped to discuss it with you. I was going to wait, but it seems that my reasons for doing so would be pointless. It would seem that you have already been through a lot and being protected from the truth could only harm you more than help."

"What can we possibly have to discuss, we have just met!" I panic, knowing something is really off about this person.

"Well let me say this in advance, I do apologize for the necessity of doing this."

We had been walking up to this point, and I choose to take a route off the beaten path to get home and am sorely regretting as there is no one who can directly see us. I try to run away, but I feel a sharp pain and my world goes black.

**AN: Who is this person that has kidnapped Usagi? What are his intentions? I gave a slight hint, but you need to really think carefully to get it ****J****. **

**Next time, the wheels start turning as the forces at work start to converge. Also, the chapters will get longer, I just need to establish the story without doing to much at one time!**

**Please R/R!**


	3. Conversations

**AN: I do not own Sailor Moon or its characters. I acknowledge Naoko Takeuchi as its creator and its owner.**

**Kudos to moon-miko88, animefreak09796, aminadawn and all the other previously mentioned for reviewing, favouriting this story and also requesting alerts on the updating of my story! Your support is very appreciated! I will try my best to ensure that I do not disappoint you!**

**The Shadow Of Darkness**

_Chapter 2:_

Groaning, I start to wake up. My eyes slowly open, and as I get my bearings and realize I am in unfamiliar room, panic once again sets in. Wildly glancing around the room my eyes find my captor gazing at me expectantly.

"Finally decided to rejoin the land of the living, huh? Maybe now we can actually get started." He casually says.

"Oi, let me go you pervert!" I screech.

"Believe me, -"

"I don't want to listen to you, just let me go!"

"Just relax, I just want-"

"Let me make it more clear, I want NOTHING to do with you!"

"Perhaps you failed to notice that you are not tied up? Or that I am not using a weapon to obtain your cooperation?"

"I…," sighing in resignation I ask: "What is it that you want from me then, that could not be done in public, or my cooperation?"

"First order of business, is to tell you that I am not who I said I am-"

"Wow detective, I would have never guessed that! I mean, everything you have done so far has screamed suspicious. What a big shock!" I angrily rant at hin.

Instead of responding, he sighed. "Have it your way then." As he said this, his body started to shrink and his body begins to change. His hairs starts to recede, and fur starts to appear all over his entire body. Once he finishes, a cat stands in front of me. He has a Crescent Moon on his forehead, and he is covered in fur.

"Now that I finally have your attention, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Artemis. I am from the moon."

"I…. how…..what is this? How did you do that?"

"I am a Lunarian, so what I am capable of is not what a lifeform on Earth has ever been able to accomplish."

"A Lunarian…..as in you are from the moon… what kind of ridiculous story is that? What kind of drugs are you on to come with that idea? Wait, you must have put me on drugs to start to see things…"

"You have no intention of making this easy on me, do you? Well let me be blunt with you then, you are as well. Before you try to dispute me, have you not ever noticed distinctions between you are others? Maybe the face that the features you have are different from anyone else you have ever met? So much so that people wondered if you were adopted because you like so different from all of your family."

"You are not making sense, how could I be a 'Lunarian' as you put it, if I am; how could my parents be my actual parents?"

"The answer is that they are not your actual parents. You have had a previous lifetime on the moon. In her last moments, the Queen reincarnated those whom she could, with you amongst their number, with not real control with when or where the people were reincarnated. That is why you ended up with such terrible parents. For that I am truly sorry. However, if you wish, you will now be able to live here with me."

"Why would I want to live with my kidnapper, you pervert?!"

"Because you and I both know what waits for you when you get home, even now. When we met I saw it in your eyes. Granted, I knew you in your last time. But even though you are reborn, the essence of your personality should be the same. But you used to be carefree and innocent; you have seen the worst of the human nature and society, and frankly it worries me. You are needed to protect the planet…but to see what you have; who would want to save anyone?"

"Save people? You're joking, right? Why would I save the people that do nothing that do nothing other than hurt me? No one genuinely cares about me. I can see it plain as day. So why should I extend that favour to them? And how can an ordinary person save other people?"

"Though the incidents have yet to start, it is important that we prepare for when the Dark Kingdom attempts to reassert themselves over the Earth. You have a power; as clichéd as this sounds. The problem lies in the fact that it must be woken up. I am not sure how to do this yet, if I am to be honest. But, we should have a couple of months to figure it out. If we are to judge based of the strength of the seal."

"Why should I believe any of the garbage that you have said?"

"You don't have to believe me or trust me. Just realize that I have offered you an oppourtunity to leave the hellhole you find yourself in. If you still doubt me, use this to compel your decision: can you really just sit there and leave your brother to suffer when you know that you finally have a chance to escape?"

_Damn it, he just had to say that, _I thought. I know in good conscious that, it is an oppourtunity that really should be exploited, even if only for him. But the issue was not his suggestion. The problem was the fact I know that people always have ulterior motives for these types of actions. There was also the fact that I had no way to ascertain that he didn't plan on raping me or something. Lastly, outside of his transformation to a cat, there really was not proof of what he had said.

"It is easy for you to sit here and tell all these lies about how you know I need to escape. You have no idea what it is like to go through these things. You have no idea what true suffering is. While you have sat in your comfortable house here, I have gone through hell on Earth back at my house!"

"You are wrong," he said as his eyes got a distant look "I understand it all too well. That feeling of emptiness that seeps throughout your entire being when you realize you are alone. Waking up every morning, trying to steel yourself to be ready to be able to deal with all of the horrors that life has to throw your way. That desperation when you wonder: why life only throws so much at you only, while the people around you can remain so innocent and unscathed. I have lived these battles. I know them all too well."

As he says this, I make sure to give no response, even though inside my mind is screaming for me to talk to him, someone who finally understands it. But I can't help but wonder if he might truly be telling the truth. But I cut that thought short, because he is probably attempting to use my internal desperation for someone who understands against me.I mean, he was correct about the fact that I am different from other people in terms of my physical body in terms of features, but ….surely that can be explained by genetic mutation….right? I mean, I have no recollection of a "past-life" so it can't be true….

"Just let me out of here! I am done with your absurd claims!"

"I will let you go for now, but be aware that I will continue to be in touch."

"Just stay away from me, CREEP!"

"…."

As he got up he said "the exit is this way" and led me out.

* * *

Once I got home, Shingo was there with an extremely worried look on his face. "Where were you?!" he exclaimed.

"I am sorry, I got sidetracked. Someone wanted to talk with me after school." I replied.

"You must have had a whole lot to talk about, considering the fact that you disappeared for several hours. By the way, she is passed out right now, so you should be able to get away it for tonight."

"We had a lot in common, and it was an excuse not to come back here. You know full well why I would not want to come directly home."

Giving me a sympathetic look, he replys: "I understand, Usagi. Please just tell me next time. I worried about you so much."

"Thank you so much! I really appreciate it. I will make sure to do that in future."

As he walks towards his room I ask, "If you had a chance to leave this place, would you take it?"

"Of course! Why would you ask?"

"I just wondered if you felt the same as me. Well. Goodnight Shingo….and by the way, please remember something no matter what. You are the most important thing there is to me."

Somewhere in the North Pole, a figure emerged.

"The time to break this seal has finally arrived," it said.

**AN: What does this mean for Usagi and Artemis? While Artemis believes they have time to work out the solutions to the problems, the reality is very different!**

**Another update will arrive soon! Remember to review please, it is really motivating to receive them!**


	4. The Turning Point

**AN: I do not own Sailor Moon or its characters. I acknowledge Naoko Takeuchi as its creator and its owner.**

**Once again, Kudos to LuckyandSamTrueLove, LaNaHwAnNa, Jenbooca, RaisingHeartSetUp, Skafloc, ily07 and all other who have put my story in their favourites category, on alert or reviewed. I truly appreciate all of the support of you guys, it compels me to keep writing and continue to try entertain you with my work. I apologize for the delay on this chapter, I have had a lot to do as of late. However, I do not imagine that my chapter updates will be as frequent as I managed prior to this chapter.**

**By the way, please continue to send reviews my way. After all, criticism is one of the only ways that I am actually going to get better, especially as this is the first story I ever attempted. To be honest I am going out on a whim here, and I hope that you all can enjoy it. I am aware that the start of this story has been awfully angsty, but Usagi is still very much alone with no one there for her. Until she has that presence in her life again she will remain desperate and hopeless.**

The Shadow Of Darkness

_Chapter 3_

Since that day, the promise has in fact been kept. He has left me to my own devices, but has watched my every move ever since. After this went on for a number a weeks, Naru finally caught on.

"Have you seen the way he looks at you? I think that he is totally into you!" She exclaimed.

I wince at this and just mumble back, "Can you please not screech? It's morning…it should be illegal to be that loud."

"What's that supposed to mean?! He is a total hunk, how can you not be interested?!"

"Because it is morning. What more explaining is there to do?"

"Fine, be a little grump!" she said as she blew a raspberry at me.

As this exchange went on, in my head I was wondering what it was that he had planned for me. The reality was that I knew that getting involved with him would not well in any way. If life has taught me anything, it is that you can never count on anyone nor their apparently good motives. I must make sure he stays away from Shingo and I. The reality is I can't approach the police because they would think that the story is absurd. Even now, I can barely believe it myself.

Despite this feeling, in the back of my head I have this feeling which I do not get with other people. It is a feeling of camadarie and a need to approach him. I feel that I know him even though I consciously am aware of the fact that I have never met him prior to him arriving at our school. It frightened me because people are not able to ever actually get me to truly like them. I have simply been hurt too many times; growing up the way I did automatically seperates me from everyone else. But I can act good enough to seem normal to my peers.

I am aware though that things are recently getting out of hand. This morning what I woke up to was my brother's shouts of pain from being beat by our mother, and when I tried to stop her she moved on to me instead. As I remember this, Artemis' words reverberate through my head, _'You don't have to believe me or trust me. Just realize that I have offered you an oppourtunity to leave the hellhole you find yourself in. If you still doubt me, use this to compel your decision: can you really just sit there and leave your brother to suffer when you know that you finally have a chance to escape?'._ Though it is a longshot, I know that I must take this chance. '_I must protect Shingo at any cost. And I know that I simply cannot let this go on anymore'._

With my resolve set, I decide to approach him as soon as I can.

* * *

"Himeragi-san!" I call out, as I chase after him off the school yard.

"Tsukino-san, what is it?"

"Artemis, I have thought about what you said. Frankly I don't believe you… but…as you know about my situation, I have decided to take you up on your offer of refuge. Unless you have changed your mind…" I hear myself say. My body is in autopilot, and my heart is pounding as I realize what a life altering decision I am making.

"Of course it stands, I have wanted you to accept since I offered. But I miscommunicated something." As I hear this, my heart plummets suspecting something really awful. Instead I hear, "I don't really think you noticed in your state of panic, but my house is very large. It actually has an entirely separate living space that could be lived on by other people. I was offering that to you and your brother."

"What is it that you want in return? People don't do things for free."

"I wish for nothing in return for what I offer to you. At least not in the sense you are thinking. I just need your cooperation. I understand that you do not believe what I said to you, and understandably so. But in due time you will get it, and until then I need you to work with me. Please let me help you, I beg of you." He replies.

I simply stand there in shock as my mind is racing and unable to process all the implications of what has been said to me. I am actually being offered freedom at last, and there is no strings attached other than to go along with his lunacy. _'I can't be true, I mean it never has been before this point. So why would someone suddenly offer me freedom.'_ Even as I think this though, I realize that life with him cannot be possibly worse than what we deal with now. I know I must at least try.

"Okay, I will do it. But I will need to speak to my brother about it and sort it out with him first."

He shoots me the brightest smile as he sounds relieved, "Thank you! I assure you that you will not regret it. You have faced many hardships in your life, but you now at least have a fighting chance against it."

With that we part ways, and I go to seek out Shingo to have a conversation that will alter our entire lives.

* * *

As I watch the sunset, I can't help but wistfully wish that life was as beautiful as the sunset. I am aware that the world has its light and dark, but to me Shingo is the only redeeming feature in this world. He is the moon in my eternal night. I watch the sky change to the familiar night setting, as I wait for Shingo. I asked him to meet me in my room once our mother had passed out from drinking. As a here a light rapping on the door, I shake myself from my thoughts and announce, "Come in, Shingo."

As he closes the door he asks: "Why is it you wanted to talk to me in private so much?"

"You know how I asked you a little while ago about whether or not you would leave if you had the chance?"

"Yes, I do remember. Why would you ask-"

"I will explain it all to you, but I must know; was you answer a seriously considered one?"

"I think about it all the time. I want to leave so much! So why are you asking this?"

"We have been given a chance to leave here and start our lives away from-"

"YOU MEAN WE WILL BE ABLE TO LEAVE?!" He exclaimed.

Wincing, I warn him, "Keep your voice down, or you will wake her up. Yes, we have been given a chance to leave. Remember how I was gone late and said I was talking to someone? He offered to help us. Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?"

"Yes I do! I want this to happen so much! I can't wait to leave. He must be a great guy!"

Though Shingo is going through a lot and has matured, he still is very young and probably can't fully understand what this will mean. But it is what he wants, and that is what matters to me.

"Mom is going out drinking in a few days. We have until then to get ready. Anything that you want to keep I want you to have read by that point."

"Okay, I will." He replied. With that said, he left me to my thoughts.

* * *

"Beryl, the preparations are done. So how about instead of sulking around here, we actually move to accomplish our goals. Not one senshi has appeared, and we must move quickly to ensure that we do not lose that advantage." The man said.

"It is more forces you are speaking of here, so it is up to me to decide what it is that I wish to do with them. If I want them to loaf around, that is precisely what will happen!" She angrily replied.

"You seem to forget your position. Without me, you would still be trapped within that seal. Also, when I broke the seal I did slightly more than that. I also made it so that you must do precisely as I say…while retaining your own identity. I do find your struggles against it rather amusing. But this game of cat of mouse ends here. The time is now. We must move to capture the silver crystal, which was with the Lunar Royal Family. Following the destruction of the moon, I witnessed the Queen use it one last time. She reincarnated all of the people she could, other than herself. So it should be the Moon Princess who has the crystal. But the Queen would not be reckless enough to haphazardly just make it easy to access. Meaning that it is sealed, until a specific precursor is met. For now, the top priority is locating her."

"You give the moon scum too much credit-"

"Silence Beryl. I, unlike you, am not foolish enough to ignore the strength of my enemy. We face of formidable opponent. This is precisely why I took over this operation from you. Now get out of my sight."

'_Just you wait, Sailor Senshi. This time I will accomplish my goals without hinderance.'_

**Alright people, that is the end of this one! I hope that you enjoyed it!**

**By the way, about Usagi's and Shingo's relationship, no they are not romantically involved. Speaking from experience, when you are that alone, whatever you good relationship is, you obsess about it. Take care, and please review!**


	5. The First Encounter

**AN: I do not own Sailor Moon or its characters. I acknowledge Naoko Takeuchi as its creator and its owner.**

**A shoutout to MoonlightBushido, Renazuki, Renazuki1, SUZITROUBLE, Princess Selina, selly98, alecksanduhrah and all others who have reviewed, marked my story as a favourite or put my story in your story alert category! Your support means ever so much to me and it compels me to continue to try to work as hard as possible on this story. With Thank yous out of the way, why don't we get right into it?**

The Shadow Of Darkness

_Chapter 4_

The following few days pass in a blur as Shingo and I prepared to leave, just as much mentally as we did with our possessions. As I leave for school, I look to the sky and notice how grey and dark it is, a perfect representation of the state of my mind. Today is it. The day I take a chance. Worry floods my system; as I dread what could go wrong. '_Please, please let this turn out today…I simply can't deal with this anymore. I need to be free! But what if we fail? What if our mother can stop us? How badly would she punish us? What is it that Artemis is after? What if he hurts us? What can I do then?' _ Realizing that my thoughts threaten to overwhelm me, I try my outmost to relax as much as I can and distract myself from the looming momentous occasion.

As the school comes into sight I shake myself out of my reverie, knowing that I cannot let these thoughts distract me whilst at school, as people might catch on to something being wrong. My timing could not have been better as a voiced jubilantly exclaimed from behind me, "Usagi-chan, wait up!"

Turning around, I see Naru and do my best to warmly greet her "Hello Naru-san. How are you doing?"

Looking at me strangely, she notices something off and says, "Usagi…I know you have something you don't want to tell me but do you want talk to me about it? You seem really bothered today."

Realizing that she was not buying me happy face, I try to focus on it to make my face as convincing as possible and try to reassure her "Don't worry about me. I just had a rough night, so I feel as though I got hit by a bus!"

She coolly regards me as though she is trying to determine something and warns, "Just because I don't know what is going on with you doesn't mean I can't tell something is off. Please don't insult my intelligence and try and pretend otherwise. Frankly, I am tired of pretending that I can't notice that something is bothering you, so I am going to present you with a choice. You can tell me what is going on, or continue your lies, which would show me that you really have no wish to maintain a friendship with me. I am putting the ball in your court. So which way do you want to do this?"

I open my mouth to tell her that I am not lying to her, that I really just had a rough night, but I find for some inexplicable reason I can't. Even though I believe that Shingo is the only person who I care about, and whom, in turn cares for me, I feel that I can't let Naru go. Despite the fact that my barriers prevent people from getting close to me, she has somehow managed it. Shock flows through my body like lightening as I realize this, and I can't help but wonder when and how it was she became my friend. Was it her effort to be with my day in and day out? Realizing that she is waiting, I toss my thoughts aside and beg her, "Naru, please….don't do this. I have a lot going on in my life right now, but I don't think I can talk about it yet. Can I tell you about it when I am a little more ready to? It is just so hard for me to live it right now…I don't want to relive it more."

To my horror, my eyes start to tear up, which causes Naru's eyes to widen as she takes in the sight as though it was something truly abnormal. Then she offers me the sincerest smile and reassures me, "Usagi, I can see that you are finally going to be honest with me. I am glad that you really do care about my friendship. It shows me I wasn't being a fool in a one-sided affair. I understand, just please tell me about it when you are ready to, okay Usagi?"

With a lighter heart I reply: "Thank you so much, Naru. You are my friend, of course you matter to me. Just…please don't force me into anything…I don't think I can handle that anymore."

Her gaze turns back to a concerned one as she offers me an understanding nod and warns "We should probably get into the school. We don't want to be late."

As she steps forward, I realize just how large of a concession I just gave, and for the first time in a long time my mind was on someone other than my family.

* * *

A tall, and lean but well-built man appeared in front of the youma. Taking in the appearance of his general, the youma could not help but appreciate serving under such a powerful person. He has short, wavy blonde hair with the deepest blue eyes to match. Bowing down to him, the youma inquired, "You summoned me Jadeite-sama?"

Amongst his other abilities, Jadeite also had an ability to get premonitions of the future. This was why he had summoned this youma aside from the others. While the all had the same primary objective to collect human energy, they were also to go unnoticed, simply making slight contact with a human in a full area, without taking enough to kill the person so it would just seem the person passed out. Nephrite had selected individual who all had massive amounts of energy, to ensure a combination of stealth and overall effectiveness. But Jadeite had a feeling about this particular youma, that something major would occur during its mission. Shaking himself from his thoughts, he gave his orders "You are to takeout your target as intended, but if you are discovered, eliminate anyone who notices, alright?"

Recognizing the order and the dismissal the youma replied, "Hai, Jadeite-sama" and disappeared to follow its orders.

With the youma gone, Jadeite decided to follow after it. His premonition was bothering him greatly, and he needed to find out precisely what it was that was that his intuition was warning him about. With his goal, he set out determined to get to the bottom of whatever the problem would be for what should be a routine mission.

* * *

Following the end of the school day, Shingo and I had hurried home and collected what we had packed to bring it over to Artemis' place. As he lived on the opposite side of the city, we had decided that the best way to get there would be to take the public transit. Hence, our current mishap. As we had got off the bus to transfer onto another one, our mother spotted us, and even worse, our luggage. Enraged, she pointed to the alleyway and angrily ground out, "Go there, and we will '_discuss'_ what is it exactly that you had in mind with this little escapade."

Realizing that we were attracting a lot of attention, and knowing full well what she had in mind, I decided to conform, with my mind racing for a justification or a plan of some sort to escape our current predicament. As we rounded into the alleyway our mother continued to shove us on, deeper and deeper into the alleyway. Looking beside me, I see nothing but poor and raw fear on Shingo's face, I wonder '_Why? Why is it that something always has to go wrong? He doesn't deserve this. He is such a wonderful boy, I can't believe I let this happen."_ I really the deepest sorrow and regret, wondering why it was that I was foolish enough to believe that escape was possible. A rustling above me disturbed me from my thoughts as I looked above me and I saw a person strangling an unconsciously person. As I gasp, the person looks at us, and jumps into action.

Morphing like Artemis had a few weeks before, it transformed into a deformed humanoid figure, with large claws, and it jumped down towards us. As it landed, it lunged at my mother and slashed through her chest, and I watch in horror as her insides spill out and she fell to the ground. Time slowed as I watch her fall, as I realize that she is dead and that I am free from her…but at such a cost, that not even I would wish on her. Watching the lights leave her eyes, she finally hit the ground, dead. To my even greater horror it launches at my brother, and I watch its knee smash into him, sending him flying into the wall. He bangs his head, and falls to the ground, motionless. Overwhelming anger and rage overcome me, as I forget everything, including myself and launch myself at the monster. As I lunge into it, I feel it launch into the wall and see it smash through the wall.

As it get it gets up we are interrupted by a shout of "Stop!" We both turn to face the source of the interruption, and I see Artemis in cat form. Ignoring it his pleas, I launch myself at the distracted monster again, forcing it to the ground as I continuously punching it in the face, until I punch the ground and I realize that there is nothing there but a bloodied pulp. Artemis warns me, "Usagi, stop it! Your mother is finished, but we might be able to save him still! Please come with me, we must get him to hospital now!"

Realizing he is right, I set my despair aside and pick up Shingo, and head off for the closest hospital, just around the corner, desperately hoping he will be okay. _'Please Shingo, please! I beg you, stay with me! You are all I have! Don't leave me, please!'_

* * *

Watching these events unfold, Jadeite realized that his intuition had been correct. Wondering who this girl was, and who the cat was, he tried to determine what had happened. _'That girl had super-human strength. She clearly is not a normal human, but it doesn't seem to be a sailor scout. She would have transformed to fight if she was. That was the only way they could access their power. But what of that cat? I don't have any idea about this. For now I should retreat and try to assess the situation.'_ With his decision made, Jadeite left, already with a plan unfolding of how to lure them out again.

**AN: Well that was a dramatic chapter! Poor Usagi, she can never seem to catch a break! Will Shingo make it? Just what is Jadeite's plan? What will happen in Usagi's mind, once the metaphorical dust settles slightly? **


	6. The New Goal

**AN: I do not own Sailor Moon or its characters. I acknowledge Naoko Takeuchi as its creator and its owner.**

**I am sorry for my long absence! I went on vacation, and will soon go on a 200km walk, so I will try to update when and where I can!**

**BIG thanks to LoveInTheBattleField for being my most consistent reviewer! Please keep sending them my way!**

**So I just wanted to thank MoonlightBushido for the review! It always compels me to keep writing. I am glad you are enjoying my story, and Usagi will not be a crybaby! **

**As for the rest of you *gives ****_THE_**** glare of death*, get reviewing yourselves! Just joking. But seriously, reviews are appreciated. And so is making my story on alert or in your favourites category. Also thanks to topdog19, JazKhanom, Rio-Vena, and dmindy87. Now then, without further ado, let us get into the nightmare known as my imagination!**

The Shadow Of Darkness

_Chapter 5_

Usagi sat in the hospital waiting room, waiting tensely for any scrap of information regarding the fate of her brother._ 'Please stay with me Shingo…you are all that I have… I just don't think that I will be able to go on without you. Our mother dying does not hold a candle to the thought of losing you'_ she desperately thought. While I am truthfully upset about losing her mother, it had more to do with the fact that she regretted what she what she wished she had in her family than losing the person who had abused me.

"Excuse me, Tsukino-san," the nurse called out, shaking me out my dark thoughts, "I have some news on your mother and brother."

Despite the fact I was dreading what I would hear, I desperately shot out, "How is Shingo?! Will he be okay?!"

Looking at me strangely, taking note of my apparent lack of concern for my mother; the nurse replied, "We will get the worst out of the way first. I am sorry to say your mother is dead," saying it in a way that indicated practiced ease. She paused looking at my strangely for my lack of reaction, and then continued, "Your brother is stable… but…."

Freezing up in fear, I force out the question I must ask: "What is wrong?"

Looking at my sadly, the nurse quietly replied, "He is in a coma, and we do not know if he will ever wake up, but the signs are not encouraging. I would brace myself for the worst if I was you. I am truly sorry about this, if you need to talk, please just ask."

Tears shamelessly make their way for the first time in years. Despite my promise to be strong for Shingo and protect him, I have failed. Because I failed, I might now have lost him forever. With escape from reality as the only thing on my mind, I run away from the hospital, trying to make it go away. Desperately hoping that I can wake up from the worst nightmare I have experienced in my life.

Of all the things I have ever gone through, this was by far the worst. It makes me weak and vulnerable, and I hate myself for it. The sun sets as I sit there wallowing in my feelings. _'How cruel. On the day I thought I might finally be free from this hell, this happened.'_ Having finally calmed, however slightly, I try to make sense of what had happened.

Whatever that thing was, it was clearly not human. Despite the fact that it seemed, absurd and nonsensical, I knew that it was the only plausible explanation. There was only other person that possessed the ability to change from human form that I was aware of: Artemis. Upon that remembrance I set out to find him. When he left the hospital, he mumbled something about going home, not that I had really paid him any heed at the time. Getting up, I ran off in the direction of his home.

* * *

Upon reaching the door of his house, I slammed my fist against it until he answered. As the door swung open, Artemis' face had a flash of recognition as he answered, "Tsukino-san,-"

As I violently grabbed the top of his shirt and pulled him towards me and ground out between clenched teeth in my rage, "What did you have to do with what happened to Shingo today? There is only one other thing that can change like that and it is you!"

Sighing, he looked at me sadly and murmured, "Back where we started, huh?"

Slapping him I shout, "Don't play games with me! You know full well what I am talking about!"

He looked at me and began, "Why would I attack you or Shingo or your mother? What could I possibly gain? You have nothing for me to want to take. It would be pointless slaughter that would really serve no purpose."

My eyes light in an even deeper rage, I fire back "Then how can you possible account for the fact that you just suddenly showed up at the end of the ordeal!"

Looking at my with a determined set of eyes,he counters "I was looking for you and Shingo so to see if you would really come, because I was frankly convinced you might not. I also wanted to ensure that you got on the right to bus so you would not end up getting lost. The real cause was the enemy I alluded to before. Somehow the seal must have been broken prematurely."

Looking at him in disbelief, I disbelievingly say, "You are going to blame this on some bogus story you offered me before?" I bitterly ask, "So what you are the good side, and they are the demons?"

Regarding me coolly, he replies, "That is precisely what I am saying. How else do you think that you were able to kill something that had superhuman capabilities? Through the amazing fighting skills blindly attacking gives you? No, you obviously are exactly the person I am looking for."

I freeze, realizing that there is some truth in what he is saying. I nervously ask, "Will they keep coming here?"

Pulling himself free from my slackened grip, he says "I am afraid so. Whatever you fought today was one of the weakest and most disposable minions they could have thrown at us."

With the image of Shingo falling to the group completely limp still fresh in my mind, I decide then and there that I would fight with everything I had against the people who had dared to hurt Shingo. I would not stop nor would I rest until I destroyed every last piece of the people who had hurt him. I would not do it for moral, the greater good or any of that crap. Only for Shingo. With a steely edge, I thought, _'Shingo, no matter what happens I will stay strong… I will never lose. But you can't either. We will make it through this. Together.'_

Noticing my change in demeanor, Artemis cut through my thoughts, "Usagi, we will have to move very quickly here. I really have no idea how to fully awaken your abilities, even though your little display there clearly demonstrated the fact that you at least enjoy greater capabilities than other people. With this in mind, you will need to learn to fight. Luck might have been on your side today, but the same will not always be true."

As he says this, a thought occurs to me, "Will we really be able to get through this scot-free? I mean the body of a monster and a smashed wall is pretty suspicious no matter how it is that you choose to regard it."

"Well, to be honest, the investigations of police take at least days, and frankly, I am expecting that the enemy will be much busier than the local police could ever hope to match. So I would imagine that the enemy will eventually reveal to the world monsters can exist. In the meantime, there will just be so much for the police to investigate they simply will not be able to keep up. There was many similar raid today from what I gather, because of the sheer number of reports of dead bodies. It is just the numbers of it and lack of a scene that makes me suspect it also has something to do with the dark kingdom. For now though, why don't you go back to check on your brother? I need to look in to some different things right now."

Nodding, I say me departing words and take me leave back to the hospital, wondering how my brother is doing.

* * *

As I approach the hospital bed my brother, I see a doctor accompanied by someone else. For some reason I get the strangest feeling in my gut when I see him. Turning to me, I get a better look, as the feeling completely takes over my entire being.

Standing before me was a tall man, with charcoal hair and eyes the deepest blue I have ever seen in my life. In his eyes, I see a strange jumble of emotions similar to my own. Not liking the feeling , I turn away I focus entirely on the doctor and ask, "Any changes in him?"

"I am afraid not Tsukino-san, but I will notify right away if there is. Why don't you head on home and get some rest? I know that you have an incredibly long day."

Determined to get away from the other man, I just nod and turn on my feet, heading straight back to Artemis' wondering why it was that that man had given me such feelings.

**AN: Well there it is, people. 3 guesses who the "mysterious" man might be!**


	7. The Shocker

**AN: Well there it is, people. 3 guesses who the "mysterious" man might be!**

**AN:I apologize for my late update people! I have been going on several trips lately, but I am done with that now, so y'all can relax :P. Updates will be more frequent from now on. I am shocked at the response my last chapter received! You guys are fantastic! I will try my best to ensure that my story lives up to your hopes!**

**Shoutout to TropicalRemix, Ally, LoveInTheBattlefield, and yukikiralacus. Your reviews are appreciated! Thanks to Redowings019, elainegimble, TsukiyoTenshi, EternalTearsoftheSky, starlightscribe and Darkangel's Love. Now then, storytime!**

The Shadow Of Darkness

_Chapter 6_

As I lay on the couch, I cannot help but to lie restlessly, still reeling at the implications of the day. Desperately I turn over trying to find the slightest morsel of peace so that I might finally slip in to the sweet oblivion of sleep. Today, I was finally free from my mother. I had finally achieved what I hoped from the very fibers of my being. So that I may finally start to live my life. But the cost had been huge, and for some reason I had this sneaking suspicion that I had only just started to pay for it.

When my mother had stumbled upon Shingo and I, I had truly feared for our lives. She beat us both senseless; whilst she was sober and in a good mood. You never can tell how far she would have been prepared to take it. Of course, this was moot point now that her guts had been ripped out for it. I am disturbed by this moment, but not in the sense that would be expected. I am disturbed with myself because I realize on the most basic level that her death does not bother me in the slightest. Dare I say it, I actually relish the thought. My tormentor finally brought to justice. I shake my head, trying to disperse these dark thoughts.

Realizing the futility of attempting to sleep, I decide to get up and try and remove some of this restless energy from all of the day's happenings. Desperate for something to do, I head to the kitchen in the hopes of finding something to preoccupy myself. A low rumbling noise makes me jump, shaking me out of my reverie, when it was just my stomach trying to send me a message. Looking at the offending region I think sardonically, _'Messaged received. At least some things never change.'_ With my mind set, I start to prepare myself something to eat. Way back when I used to be a disaster in the kitchen, but because of…my situation…. I learned how to take care of my brother and I quickly, and now I am actually quite good. Deciding on a stir-fry, I go to the fridge to get everything I need from there, and set to work, chopping away. As I get in to the familiar motions, I am able to let go of everything bothering me and just focus on my cooking routine.

Before it really registers, I am finished and it is ready for consumption. Just as I grab myself a plate of food, and get ready to sit down to eat, I hear a rustling from the doorway. I silently make my way towards it, wondering if it is an intruder. Grabbing the knife I used for the chopping, I make my way towards the doorway and remain hidden behind the wall. As the figure rounds the corner, I realize it is only Artemis, and lower the knife.

Artemis; however, had a slightly less calm response. "HOLY! Point that somewhere else would you?! I told you that I was going out and would be back VERY late. I offered my house, but I did not mean it in the sense of a will!"

Regarding him sheepishly, I mumble, "I thought someone might be breaking in…."

Caustically he replies, "Yes, I am sure when people break in they make sure to turn on the lights to make sure everyone realizes that they are there. How'd you guess it?"

Igniting the anger always bubbling under the surface, I shoot back, "Well excuse me for being worried about someone breaking in, making an effort to be as quiet as possible, at 2:00 AM! Speaking of which why are you back so late?"

Suddenly his expression lights up as he sniffs the air, "First is that food I smell? I definitely need to have some of that after the kind of day I have had!"

Grumbling, but nonetheless conceding his point, I lead him back to the kitchen so that we both may get a bite to eat. Fortunately it just so happened I tried to make as much as I can to try and keep myself busy for longer to keep myself preoccupied, though my efforts were admittedly futile, as it could only save me from my thoughts rather than my feelings. With use both settled now, I inquire, "So what exactly was it that you were kept out so late about?"

Taking a moment to savour the flavour of the food in his mouth, he swallows before answering, "You are a fantastic cook! I love the flavour of this. I never thought you would be able to get the kind of flavour out of the ingredients I-"

I cut across him,"As much as I appreciate the compliment, can you just tell me? I promise I will continue to cook for us. There now no worries about food. So answer."

"Fine, fine. I had to take care of a variety of things to ensure that the move you made will not be able to be challenged in any manner. Anyways, I have technically adopted you, so you needn't worry about any potential efforts of the police to come and mess with you or Shingo and put you in foster care. I also had to change all the documentation surrounding you and your brother. Then I also transferred you to a school much closer by here."

Curious, I can't help but ask, "What was the necessity of doing all of that?"

Looking me in the eyes, I notice a strange emotion in his eyes as he says, "It was destroying all trances of your old life. I do not want anything about you to be traceable, or any records right now. So it was a tactic to buy time. We also don't know if you were targeted today specifically by the enemy, in which case they might have tried to get that information to find you again. So it just made the most sense to try and create a new beginning for you. Besides which, I think it is the thing that your probably need more than anything else right now.

I can't help but question the authenticity of his claims, as I am aware of the kind of connections that it would require to make such a thing possible. As if sensing my thoughts, he expands on it, "I have been preparing for this day for 1000 years….it kind of gives you the time to make connections, au contraire to popular belief. But we are both very tired here, so why don't we go to bed?"

Too tired to fight, I just nod and head back to the couch, to try and get a wink of sleep. The second my head hits the pillow, I fall asleep, surrendering my consciousness to memories of another time. The crescent moon that appeared on my forehead unnoticed.

* * *

Jadeite sat in consideration of what he had witnessed. Reporting what had happened to Beryl had not been fun, he remember, cringing. Kunzite, Nephrite, Zoisite and Beryl had no ideas as to who the girl who had killed the youma was. While the wanted to believe it was a Senshi, they knew it was not because of the fact that the Senshi needed to transform to access their powers. Frustrated they had all gone the separate ideas on how to deal with the situation. True to character, Jadeite had wanted to take her out of the picture, but that had been shot down immediately by Beryl after Kunzite pointed out that this could be someone from another group, and by doing so would make an unnecessary enemy. While they would not have the power to stop the Dark Kingdom, it represented a pointless hindrance, and therefore should be avoided.

Though he did not like being shot down, he had to admit that Kunzite had a point and listen to what alternative solutions the others had. While they all wanted to draw her out, no one had any ideas on how to do so, as the monster had taken care of the people that she had held dear, as her reaction showed. They could only go by her appearance and the area should had been in. At this point the parted ways to try to come up with new ideas on how to deal with it. Until then, it was a case on ignoring her existence and moving forward with the plan.

As Jadeite walked on, then froze, having a moment of inspiration, and huge smile broke over his face, in realization of what he could do next. With his plan set Jadeite set about making the arrangements for his plan.

* * *

A few days later, Usagi nervously stood outside the door of her new class, with a new school life waiting for her on the other side. To maintain appearances, Artemis would continue to go my old school, until the end of the semester, which was relatively soon, all things considered. Suddenly I hear through the door, "Tsukino-san, please come in and introduce yourself."

Feeling oddly reminded of when Artemis had introduced himself to my class at my old school , I comply, "Hello everyone, I am Tsukino Usagi. Please treat me well."

Noticing an empty spot in the side of the class, I sit down. A feeling of contentment washes over me as I start realize, that my life has truly been given the oppourtunity to start anew, just like I had always wanted. Except now I did not have to wait for the burdens of adulthood for that chance. Then guilt washes over me as I remember Shingo, and how he has lost that chance because of my actions. Lost in my thoughts, I lose track of time until I finally hear the lunch bell.

Pulling out my lunch, the remains of the stir-fry, as well as something other things I made, I proceed to start eating. One of the girls beside me notices my lunch and says, "That is like my lunch! I never thought I'd see another lunch like that. What culinary talent! Did your mother make it?"

Giving her a flat look I reply, "No, I made this myself."

Excitedly, she says, "Finally someone else here who has a real inclination for cooking at this school! So tell me, how did you make that? Why don't we share and see what we like? I'll tell you how to make what you like!"

Smiling at her, I nod. As we share lunch, admittedly, there was a lot more eating than talking done. But nonetheless I like this girl; and that is all I could have hoped for starting at the new school. A new life, a new chance, a new freedom and ultimately; a new dream. Not just to survive…but maybe, _just_ maybe… to truly live after all this time of not living.

* * *

Looking upon the kid in the bed, I cannot help but wonder if that was what I looked like, when I laid on a hospital bed ever so much like the very one this kid was on. It was almost as though he shared a connection with the kid, because his injury very much mirrored my own. The difference being, I had miraculously recovered, while it does not look very likely that this kid will at all. For whatever reason they had been telling the girl he was doing well and should wake up soon. To "protect" her. Scornfully, I make a disgusted face, as I knew full well that doing this could only end up doing more harm than good.

Looking to make sure no one is around I tentatively reach out for the kid and grab his hand. Closing my eyes, I feel a warmth blanket over me, as though I have just entered home from a bitterly cold outside. The feelings lingers for a few seconds, gently caressing my skin, making me feel strangely alive and whole.

As the feeling fades a let go of the kid's hand and slowly open my eyes. Hoping that, somehow he can turn around, I walk away to rejoin my supervisor, knowing that my lunch break was over.

**AN: Well there is the most recent installment people. I promise for frequent updates! But lots going on now! What does Jadeite have in mind? How will Usagi's transfer continue to develop? Will her brother heal? We shall see folks! Till next time, toodles.**


	8. Of Truth and Lies

**AN: I do not own Sailor Moon or its characters. I acknowledge Naoko Takeuchi as its creator and its owner.**

**Thanks goes to SlyLittleLuna1234(AWESOME NAME!), Kuroshiroryuu, crazygurl34, 2010Highlander2014 and Wishfull-star. So as for the reviews, I am glad you are enjoying this! Shoutout to Kuroshiroryuu, LoveInTheBattleField, Cathexis Blade, lychee-ran and Wishfull-star.**

**Well lychee-ran, you will have to keep reading to find out the answers to your questions. Aren't a wonderful person? *Insert evil cackle***

**Now then, let's resume this story, shall we?**

The Shadow Of Darkness

_Chapter 7_

After lunch break, the rest of the day dragged on at a sluggish pace, because I just want the day to end. But finally Kami-sama has mercy on us and the bell dismissing us finally rings, letting me finally get free from the hell-hole publicly called school. Don't get me wrong, I do well enough in school- I just don't see the point in learning things that I already know. My mother would beat me if I did poorly in school, so I obviously got in the habit of doing well to avoid pain, but now I am very far ahead of what we are learning.

As I am getting up to leave though, the girl for lunch approaches me once again calling out, "Tsukino-san, wait up I never introduced myself to you. I am Kino Makoto. I was hoping that you might want to come meet my friends and hangout for a little while after school. We are a rather strange group, but they are all good people. There is an arcade nearby where we usually go, would that interest you at all? I know that you will have a good time!"

Taking in her appearance, I notice just how much of a striking figure she has. Her hair back in a ponytail, her brown hair flowed quite beautifully, providing a nice contrast to her striking green eyes, which seemed to be flashing, as though they were bolts of lightning. A tall girl, people would not help but not her rather generous figure. Shaking my head, trying to bring myself back to reality.

Despite the fact that I really did not want to, I knew that I really had nothing better to do as Artemis had not given me a key to his home, and he told me not to expect him back until after dinner. He had also imparted with money and the advice to treat myself to something. While I had wanted to visit Shingo, he insisted that I stay out of the hospital at least for one day because of all the time I had spent in the hospital since the attack.

Nodding I reply, "That sounds like a really good idea. I am new to the area, so some exposure to the environment would do me some good. Besides, it would be a great chance to meet some new people. Lead on, Kino-san."

"Please just call me Makoto. I would be happy to show you around. Now let's go! So I supposed that we should do the whole thing were we tell each other about ourselves. In the interest of making it less awkward I will start I guess. So I my biggest passion by far is cooking, it is my dream to one day have a restaurant. I am not the active person socially, but sometimes I will talk to people like I did with you. I really am happy I did! The food you make is fantastic- I would be very happy to cook with you sometime; and for me to say that is rare, believe me. Most cooking people do cannot even been considered as mediocre."

Not really having experienced the cooking of many others, I just nod in response. Though to my surprise she catches on to my lack of enthusiasm and asks, "I guess you are not a passionate chef? That is a real shame because you are quite clearly very good at it," she pauses as though realizing something and then asks, "Or it just because you have to cook rather than choosing to do so?" Even as she asks it, I can tell that she can sense my discomfort on the subject.

Hoping to draw the attention from my discomfort I squeak out, "No, I choose to cook! It is just not passion to me! More like a hobby!" Even as I finish speaking I start turning red from embarrassment and start to awkwardly laugh, realizing that I am digging an even deeper hole than I currently find myself in.

Fortunately she just shakes her head fondly, and laughs it off, "Come on Usagi, let's head on over to the arcade."

Despite the fact of having a close call there, and even just the sheer awkwardness I had just found myself in, I too can't help but smile. Even though I had just met this girl, I knew that I could get along well with this girl. She was sharp, but she also seemed to realize when to stop. What is more is that my quirks and awkwardness do not bother her at all, a large change from most other people. In this moment here and now I decide to take a chance with this girl, with this unshakable feeling that this time I will not be hurt.

As we walk in silence, she asks "So how late are you free until? I mean everyone's parent have different things to say about that sort of thing usually….so are you parents the strict kind? I mean-" she abruptly stops noticing how I seized up at the mention of parents. Then a look of comprehension came across her face as she froze in wonderment, mumbling, "No way…you're an orphan as well? That's… I never would have…"

Dread seizes up inside me as I worry about screwing up the oppourtunity that I had been presented with. That is until, it occurred to me, she had said '_You're an orphan as well?'. _I turn to her shocked and say, "You mean… you are like me?"

She nods slowly still in disbelief, as though she does not want to believe it. She then slowly says, "My parents died a long time ago. They were killed while on an airplane. The plane was taken down when terrorists tried to commandeer it. I was tossed around at different foster homes until I was finally granted emancipation and permitted to live on my own."

Both she and I know that she is glossing over many details, but I choose to disregard that knowing that I will do the same. But I now realize what I have been given here, a person who might finally be able to truly understand where it is that I am coming from. With that in mind, I in turn confide in her, "My mother was killed in an attack last week…I saw her bleed out after being stabbed. My dad died a long time ago, but the causes were never made clear."

Nodding at me in understanding, "I guess you have something in common with me after all. I am very sorry you had to see your mother die like that, it must have been horrible to witness. But I am glad that you can at least understand where I am coming from. It is certainly more than most other people can say. Now that we understand each other a little better, why don't we do this a little more seriously? I mean let's try our hand at the friendship thing. I am certainly not good at it, but if I spend my time with someone it is only someone who can understand me. Because ignorance is truly bliss, and sadly it is a gift that was not given to you or me. So people like us should stick together. What do you say?"

Feeling rather shy in the face of the strong feelings radiating from Makoto, I nod my assent, wishing to simply keep it at that. Whist I am truly happy with this new development, I can't help but want to move on simply because of my awkwardness when it comes to dealing with my emotions. But I get a feeling of safety with this girl, a understanding that my insecurities are safe with her, that she will have my back.

I can't help but wonder if I will ever have a group of people whom I can trust, who not only accept who I am, but more importantly _UNDERSTAND_ my identity as a person, rather than the false identity which I present to the world. One that is simply so convincing, that I have even hoodwinked myself into losing sight of my identity as an individual. Somehow I get the feeling that I have start the path towards this goal today.

Mercilessly my thoughts crush that hope before it can take route, telling me that more pain is inevitable if I open my heart in the slightest to anyone. But I cannot shake the hope, or just let it go; because regardless of all the pain it has caused me, it is my deepest hope and my sole wish. And I am prepared to accept any cost to achieve it. Hoping that this is the start of finally reaching that dream, I continue with Makoto to the arcade, wondering what type of people will be meeting us there.

* * *

As I walked into the room with my supervisor, I wonder what developments have befallen the boy since I last visited him on my own. His sister usually was by his side every second that she possibly could, he was surprised that she was nowhere to found despite the fact that school had concluded a while earlier. For some strange reason, the first time I saw her it was as though her imaged was burned into my brain, as though it would never leave. Since that encounter, I find myself hoping that I will encounter her again in spite of the knowledge that I know nothing about her, and for some reason it was clear that she was making a concerted effort to ignore me as much as was conceivably possible. For some reason in had hurt me, going against years of keeping people a safe distance from people. One action, and as it turned out, the impregnable Fort Mamoru was actually a lot more penetrable than I had thought.

Disturbing me more still, the boy whom was nothing more than a patient whom I had never spoken a word to, I somehow feel as though I share a connection. I have never ever shared sympathy with a stranger and the way I had responded to him when I visited him left me feeling….perturbed for lack of a better way of putting it. But somehow I saw myself in someone else. A moment of vulnerability. Something that I did not handle well. Being alone is my refuge, and my safety. Connections between people do not end well, I see it everywhere I go. I wish nothing to do with it. But a tiny traitorous part of me always asks, _'Are the really as happy as they look? Is it possible to be as happy as they seem to be?'_

Tuning back in to what the doctor is saying to me I hear, "- I can't believe it! Somehow this kid's condition has vastly improved. In fact, if these readings are even slightly accurate, I would imagine that the kid could wake up from his coma at any given the correct stimulus! Get on the phone and share the news with his sister."

I feel a profound sense of relief in the understanding that the boy-Deucalion- would be alright. _'Wait a second… where on earth did that name come from? If I recall correctly the patient's name was Tsukino Shingo.'_ At this point this case has become more than just a slight bother to me. Every turn seems to bring a new change my way, and I had a sneaking suspicion that this was just the beginning. That the floodgates were now opening, and once they had opened there would be absolutely no force that could oppose it.

The doctor the gives me new orders, "Chiba, go contact the girl and give her the news, because I am sure that she would be ecstatic. The loss of her mother must have done a number on her. At least now though I don't have to worry about anything from her realizing that we were lying when I said he was getting better."

Feeling nothing short of total disgust for the man, I walk out to do I was told knowing that it would give me another chance to speak to the girl, and more importantly to recover the honour lost by the doctor lying to her in the first place. That doctor represented precisely what it was that drove me to try to become a doctor- to ensure fewer people end up with doctors like him, lest the same thing happen to them that happened to me.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

I was in the car with mommy and daddy. We were driving on a vacation the first trip we had done in a long time because my daddy was always away because of work. It was very sad, but mommy tells me that he does it because he loves us, and he does it for us. She says it is just as sad for him, but he does it for us so that she and I may be able to live as good as we possibly can. That makes me proud to say he is my daddy, because he works hard for mommy and I.

Looking at the front of the car I give a big smile while looking at my parents, trying to show them that I love them, just as much as they love me. Then I remember, a truck appearing out of nowhere hitting the car right were mommy sat. I remember flipping over and flying when I past out.

When I had woken up, I couldn't remember anything at all. I'd forgotten everything. I panicked as I realized that I had no idea who I am. The doctors told me that I had lost my memories because I had hit my head. But they said it was just short-term. They told me that my mommy was dead, and my dad was hurt. But they said he should heal. I teared up, but it was not because of their injuries. It was because I had no idea who they were or what had happened. The thought of not knowing my parents was really scary. I tried to ask what had happened to my parents, why we were the way we were; but they just said get rest. I sat there restlessly, hopelessness sinking in my heart as I try to get some sense of direction, some sense of purpose to at least have some identity rather than just emptiness. The doctors had not even given me my name. Was it just I am not worth having one?

Later that night I could not sleep at all, so I wondered out my room, taking the stand that I was connected to with a needle to try and see if I can find anything out. As I step out, I hear the doctor from before talking, straining my ears I try to listen in, "-surprised that boy managed to recover. He should be dead. Anyone else would have been dead. A true miracle. But his mother was dead right away, and to be honest his father will very likely follow. I doubt he will ever regain his memories will ever come back. But at least this way he can start a new life without worrying about the old one. His brain was injured, which is why he will likely stay that way. It is frankly amazing that he will still be able to fully function with no other symptoms than loss of identity"

Now knowing what was wrong with me, I wished, so desperately wished, _'Please fix my brain. Let me remember so I know what is happening, please…PLEASE!'_ At that moment it time, rather than a thought it became and instinct. In that moment in all suddenly started to come back the trip, the accident and everything. As the memories flooded back in overwhelming tears come to me, breaking through with tsunami-force. _'MOMMY… DADDY! Come back to me please! Don't leave me! We were supposed to finally have some happy time together!'_

* * *

- Over the following days, I was very distant and withdrawn from everyone and everything else. Just wishing to disappear and join my mother, and shortly father in death. But for some reason one doctor was telling me he would be okay. I desperately held on this slight hope, that somehow he could be right and my daddy at least could rejoin me.

In the hope he would be okay I decided to go visit his room. When I arrive, I grab his hand and wonder why this had to happen. Why it couldn't just be that we would all end up being okay and having a good time away when I hear it. Or lack of it. The heart monitor stopping. I knew to watch out for it. I knew what it meant. My shout of anguish and pain could probably have been heard throughout the entire floor. The doctors rush in, pushing me away, but I don't notice. I just feel pure sorrow and pain. They will not go away. And forever with me shall they stay.

* * *

End flashback

* * *

In the end, they had found out that my dad's life would have been saveable had they treated him properly. But the doctor who had been working on him had not done his job. And my dad had paid the price for it with his life. To this day, my mother telling me why my dad had to be away still haunts me. It his determination that drove me on.

After that day, I noticed the other people at the hospital and wondered if they would make it. Because they could not save my dad. After I found out the truth about my dad I decided to become a doctor to help other people avoid the same fate my family had. To honour the hard-work my dad put in for me, by extending that same courtesy to other people. His dedication to his family would become mine for all patients at hospitals. But that event had taught me one thing. Never again will I trust. The people I was counting on had failed, but not only that, they lied. This is why I despise people like this doctor-and I will do everything in my power to make sure people like him do not make other families meet the fate of mine. With a course of action set, I decide to call the girl to give her the good news.

I had just stepped in the door with Artemis when the phone rang, hoping desperately, I ran to answer whilst ignoring protests from Artemis. Picking it up, I practically shout in to it, "Hello?"

I hear a deep masculine voice reply, "Hello Tsukino-san, it is doctor Yoshinda's assistant, Chiba Mamoru. I am calling to tell your that the latest test on your brother show that he could wake up at any given time-"

I joyfully cut across him whilst letting out tears of joy, saying, "Really?! I am so happy to hear it! That my brother will be fine! I have been so worried about him! So the doctor was right about him getting better I knew-"

He gently cut across me saying, "He was lying to you before, Tsukino-san. He wanted to make you think it would be alright to "protect" you from the harsh reality of the truth. But your brother has had a massive turn around for some reason. I am truly sorry he is lying to you. A doctor did that to me after I woke up from my coma when I was young. They lied to me about my dying family. I will make sure that the matter is dealt with; because there is no room for people who cannot do their job properly in this field. He will be reprimanded, I swear it. The doctor who did that to me got a light scolding, but kept his job, as though trying to get another chance to do it. This will not end that way it happened for me.

Sympathy drips from my tone as I say, "I am so sorry to hear that Chiba-san! Please, do what you must to make sure that he is not able to keep doing that. I don't want people to have to deal with what you did, it is horrible. But thank you for the great news!"

I hear a deep, soft chuckle as he slowly answers, "Your brother will wake up soon , but if you provide some stimulation he could wake up sooner. Things like talking to him about familiar things and stuff like that. Don't be sorry though it is not your fault. I hope that you and your brother are able to have a happier end than I did. It is obvious how much you care for him; cherish your relationship with him. As I am sure this ordeal has taught you, life can take people away at any given time. So it is best to enjoy every second as though it is the last. You have a chance not all people get- a second chance. I hope you enjoy it. Please take care, Tsukino-san. I am glad I spoke with you. Goodbye."

With that he hungup. My heart is racing. But it is not from the news of my brother alone. Sometimes you share a moment with other people. Where your souls become a part of a larger whole. I connected to Chiba, and I am getting that same treacherous feeling in my gut- only this time I do not fight it.

Then as though struck by lightning, I burst back into action to go to the hospital. Ultimately to bring back Shingo.

**AN: Well there you have it folks, a substantially longer chapter than my other ones. I hope you enjoyed it. Please excuse my horrible medical knowledge- A doctor I am not. **

**Next time, Black and Yellow are back. And I am not taking about bees!**


	9. Convergence

**AN: I do not own Sailor Moon or its characters. I acknowledge Naoko Takeuchi as its creator and its owner.**

**This time 'round, thanks goes out to LoveInTheBattleField, Lychee-ran and Wishfull-star for your reviews! Thanks also to Galaxy Princess, witchhazelmoon, Nanarise, Princess Ess, RainonSaturn, Silver-Millennium and .1.**

**Guys, could you let me know what you are thinking of how is unfolding? Like how do you feel about the relationships, the plot and all of that jazz? Should I try to add in humour?**

The Shadow Of Darkness

_Chapter 8_

A few days have passed since I received that call from Chiba-san; and despite the encouraging sentiments that were being presented to me by him at the time, my brother still has yet to awaken. It is not that I ignored what he said to me, I went and visited my brother and followed his instructions to a fault, but it has been apparently for naught. I have tried to find Chiba to_ discuss_ the situations and outline precisely how I feel about him giving misleading information about my brother, but for whatever reason I have been unable to find him. I had been determined to track him down and have a _civil_ _discussion_ with him; until I found out that he had actually brought the apparent fault of the doctor to the necessary authorities and the doctor was in fact being investigated and that it was turning out that he had been withholding information from patients over the years. Since Chiba had brought it forward, apparently the trail of evidence has been impossible to avoid.

Consequently, with the likely departure of the doctor that Chiba had been under the supervision under, he had returned to the university he was attending to find a new internship and all the doctor's on site were being investigated. Hardly encouraging that these are the people who are presently taking care of my brother. I snorted aloud in contempt, attracting dirty looks from the people around me.

I sit wondering about Chiba though. It seems that I am flying back and forth across the spectrum in regards to my feelings for him, for negative to positive and so on. Though, this even in light of the fact that he had actually not been lying about the doctor and my brother, as confirmed by the staff at the hospital after taking over the case from the Yoshinda, I cannot help but feel highly resentful of him for raising my hopes about Shingo waking up, as he is the most important person to me. To have my deepest desire right now dangled so haphazardly in front of me was affronting. Even though it is not his fault I need to hold someone accountable I feel, and he is taking the brunt of it. A little, nagging voice in my head keeps telling me that both my mother and the monster are the causes of this situation in the first place. I quell this voice though. I need a Scapegoat. And he is it.

As I sit looking at my brother desperation shoots up through me, flowing through my body in the very same manner as my blood. Thinking of him only raises memories I have of him, that seem as though they are from a lifetime ago. Somehow I feel as though the battlefield I thought my life had used to be had gone from a battle to screw M.A.D., we'll nuke each other anyways! Though I don't know anything about the people behind the attack on Shingo or even anything about this whole ordeal, I know that I need to be prepared to fight them.

To this end, Artemis has started to try to teach me to fight. When asked what kind of martial art he would be teaching me, he regarded me coolly and sarcastically responded, "It is called the do-anything-you-possibly-can-style. Or alternatively, I-don't-care-about-names-as-long-as-I-win. Martial arts are great for mental and physical stress, but not all of it is necessary practical in every situation. If you want to learn a martial I would suggest something like Muay thai, but I just want to give you one simple skill; survival. That is not something that stances can teach you, only experience. To that end I will be fighting you armed, unarmed and the like to help you learn. I know it is not pleasant but really right now living can be your only focus. That is why I must ask you to continue to do what you have done all along. Then, maybe, just maybe, we might be able to wade our way through this nightmare.''

It had not been fun, believe you me, it truly sucked. But I nonetheless continued to get up, even if only for another round of beatings. He told me I was lucky in my first encounter. That I would not always have so much luck on my side for things to work out so favourably for me. And I know that he is right. It is the fact that I hate the most; knowing that I am still very vulnerable. That even now I still cannot be safe even now that I have gotten away from the tormentors of my childhood.

Artemis has been surprisingly good to me. If the truth be told, it was his rude and gruff manner that made me comfortable around him because it assured me that he was not trying to be polite to me. People who try to be polite are always approaching me with hidden ulterior motives. Because he is not like that it makes me less guarded around him, if only slightly. While still suspicious of him, it is clear to me right now that I can offer him some trust. For now anyways. Neither of us is happy with the situation, that much is obvious. But we are both attempting to make due with it as much we can. Sometimes he gets all distant though, as though he was expecting a different response from me. And the weird part is that I got the sense it was because in sense of him knowing me and me acting weird. Knowing I will not figure out the conundrum that is Artemis, I try to find the doctors for a status update on my brother from today, before heading on back the Artemis; dreading what I will find there after these few days of "survival training."

* * *

Makoto was sitting down with her friends who were sitting talking with her, and to her disappointment, a little put off about Usagi after meeting her. It wasn't that they could not relate to her and Makoto, they all had stories that could at the very least rival their experiences. It was the fact that they COULD relate that bothered them she knew. They did not like the idea of someone being able to understand what was going on in their heads, when they were very unhappy with it themselves. To be honest, their response was to be expected. That didn't mean that they were off the hook; however, they would be hearing about this from Makoto. The end of that meeting was not the time; however, now she would pursue to speak to them all.

Not that her friends are in anyway bad people. They just have truly been victims of circumstance and have been trying to make due in life without luck being one their respective sides. Firstly you have Hino Rei, a hot-tempered priestess. Despite her natural disposition to anger, she also could be a sweet girl-provided you avoided the minefield of triggers to fire up her anger. What people really get scared off by, thinking it is always anger, are false. It is passion that drives her, passion beyond anyone Makoto had ever seen and it made her truly glad to have her as a friend rather than as someone to go against her. Truly the best analogy for the girl is fire; beautiful, passionate, consuming and only getting brighter and more powerful the more fuel you add.

Then you have a girl who is the complete opposite, and if anything is like ice. Cold, distant and something to be admired from afar. Slow-moving, but reshaping everything it touches. Mizuno Ami is a highly intelligent who was impossible to get close to, Makoto had to admit. When Makoto had asked her why it was that she spent time with them and doing things with them, she merely replied that it was because they would not be bothered by her personality, and that she found us interesting, unlike most people. As time passed she went on to tell us that she wanted to figure out what it was that made us tick, because we were such a different group of people, as opposed to the horde known as the general public. With time she has become one of us, and we have begun to appreciate her and see past the distant personality and understand her subtle cues.

Aino Minako. The pure bundle of energy. Always changing and shifting. She is the fuel in any given situation, always making things happen. She is the only one in our group that is accepted by people outside it. Likely because she is the best actor, the most convincing in our attempts to make people believe our grand deception, that we are just like them. That our lives have just been like ours. She is always the one who gets us together and doing things. In many ways you could say that she is our group leader. She seems to be the one that keeps as all bound together, because somehow she is like us all in a different way. Different people bring out a completely different person in her. But what drives her is love. Not that any of us truly believe in it either than her. But we all want it.

Then there is myself, Kino Makoto. I am the lightning of the group. The most spontaneous person of our group. I am always the first one to decide what to do, how to respond. While I am passionate like Rei, it is not in the same, consuming manner as her. It is more of a quiet and hidden passion, only visible in the moment I act. I am very direct and try to get to the heart of the matter, piercing through all veils that stand in my way.

We form a bizarre group at best, and I know that Usagi is meant to be a part of that group. I just need to crack through my friend's barriers and let them truly give her a chance. Because if she joins us, I have this feeling in my gut that our group will finally be complete. And if it is, maybe we will all finally be able to emerge from the shadows of our darkness, and into the light of a new life. The whole time when we had hungout it had felt awkward and forced, except for a few moments, where we go along great. While not much, it is enough to give me hope. That is enough to at least try to make it work. With that in mind, I try to think of ways to break the ice between Usagi and my friends.

* * *

As I watch Usagi get back up, I cannot help but admire her grit and continuing to keep getting back up despite the beatings she was taking from me. While she is taking to this training regiment well, I know full well that I cannot train her to properly fight in the short time we have before the enemy unleashes its full might upon us. With that in mind, I have decided to try to make her able to take a beating, learn to anticipate the different tactics that she will face from her enemies, and make her learn to use innovation to try to make up for her lack of experience by using tactics her opponents lack experience with. Hence today, I decided brawling was too simple. It was time to move to….a _new_ way of fighting. Grinning in anticipation I provoke her, "Are you ready to continue? Or should we take a break to fix your chipped nail?"

Glaring at me, she responds, "Enough taunting me! The real question is are you ready to go old man! I know that you are fossilizing as we speak over there, but bear with me!"

My eyes narrow to slits as I inform her, "That's going to cost you. Big time. Playtime is over, so I hope that you enjoy your kinder surprise!"

I morph into to my cat form and lounge at her, nicking her on the ankle with my paw with my claws retracted. She looks at me in shock, struggling to form words until she finally is able to speak, "How….what….how is that fair? You caught me completely off-guard! How was I supposed to expect you to turn into a cat?"

"That was the point, Usagi. You will face many enemies that will have a trump card that they will try to use to catch you off guard. A human and youma fight are 2 entirely different things. They will not just use sucker punch after sucker punch. They will use anything they have to accomplish one goal-to kill their intended target. This demonstration does not even consider their abilities that they have because they are youma. Just like you they will have power, which I cannot demonstrate. The craziest thing I can do it turn into a human form."

She shakes her head and says, "Still, you didn't have to scratch me…." She pauses as she slowly process what I said. "WAIT! WHAT?! You turn into a human?! But…don't you mean the other the around?"

Chuckling at her response I tell her, "I was born as I cat so I think that what I said is correct. It seems a little strange doesn't it? Anyways, I will attempt to attack you as a cat. You need to learn to deal with opponents that are much more agile than you." Grinning like a madman I add, "That's the official reason anyways. The real reason is just because I nick you over and over again!" And with that said, I pounce.

* * *

Mamoru was reflecting on the events of the past few days. Or rather on the call he had given that girl. For some strange reason he had been convinced that he needed to set the record straight- even at the cost of his position at the hospital, choosing to fight this battle before he was even in a position to influence that outcome of it and while the doctor was now going to be fired, he had lost his position at that hospital because it was decided it would be best for Mamoru to restart at another hospital because of everything that had happened at the previous hospital. Which meant he left behind the girl and the boy. At it bothered him.

He wanted the oppourtunity to talk to the girl again, and the boy was the only plausible way to do so. Not to mention the fact that the boy reminded Mamoru of himself. I have always had an ability where when I touch someone, I might occasionally glean access to one of their memories. When I went to checkup on the boy one final time before leaving, I had briefly brushed against his hand. I have never regretted accidental contact more in my life. And this time and saw the girl getting beat by someone, experiencing it from the boy's perspective, thoughts and feelings.

It spoke volumes of what they had experienced, and yet it had made sense. The girl's lack of caring over her mother's death and the fact that the attack had not put her in shock, as though she was used to such occurrences. It had put Mamoru off, but none of the other doctors had taken note of it, so he had left the subject unspoken off.

After that moment, Mamoru had decided to forgo all manners and try and … figure out the girl, for lack of better way of putting it. His interested had been piqued, and if he is anything, Chiba Mamoru was not a quitter. He wanted to figure out Usagi, because the girl had a certain amount of mystery surrounding her, unanswered questions. There was more to his interest in the girl, but he would never admit it to himself or anyone else.

* * *

As Kunzite walked along, he tried to block out the incessant whining of his companions, which to his everlasting regret, he was not able to fully do. He tried to be patient, he truly had. But even a man as stoic as Kunzite has the point where his tolerance is pushed beyond its limits. And Jadeite was just the man that lit the fuse whilst complaining, "Do we really have to wear these stuffy outfits? Why can't we just wear our general uniforms? I mean-"

Abruptly, Kunzite spun around and fixed his glare of Jadeite, grinding out, "Cut out that incessant whining of yours! Let's not forget that this whole idea was yours in the first bloody place! We have a mission, which is far more important than your fashion problems! I will not put up with this today!"

After hearing a murmur of dissent, Kunzite demanded, "What was that?!"

Jadeite not backing down said, "I said that you need to stop being so grumpy and tell us these things **_before_** you blow a gasket! Instead of sitting there all high, mighty and stoic, Mr. Absolutely-nothing-can-get-me-to-react!"

"If you would like I can make you feel so much pain that you will be expressive enough for the both of us !"

Nephrite took his chance to intervene saying scathingly, "Will you 2 idiots cut it out? We have much more important matters to deal with right now. It is about to get started, and we cannot draw unnecessary attention to ourselves. We cannot figure out what we need to do if we have people noticing every last thing we do!"

Zoicite nodded in agreement, "Exactly, Nephrite. Anyways let's quiet down so we will hear when we are summoned."

Kunzite paused and then said, "Best of luck to you, gentlemen. Let us all hopefully achieve what we wanted to. We will talk again later, for now let us part ways."

Kunzite sat, waiting to hear the call from the call to come in.

"Alrighty, class please welcome our new transfer student. Please come in and introduce yourself, Kunzite-san"

**AN: There you people have it, my clichéd plot twist. But now most of the setting up of the story is set up, so next time anticipate getting into the juicy stuff people! As always, please leave your thoughts in a review.**


	10. Convergence Part II

**AN: I do not own Sailor Moon or its characters. I acknowledge Naoko Takeuchi as its creator and its owner.**

**Huge thanks to WeirdRaptor for putting my story in your community! If you like alternate universe SM stories, maybe you might want to check out the community. It is called Sailor Moon Alternate Realities.**

**In the review department, a shoutout to Princess Selina, WeirdRaptor, Glass Doll IchigoUsagiHibiki and Wishfull-star. Also, thanks to EmeraldFox01, MagicAnimeWorld, Glass Doll IchigoUsagiHibiki (Again cause you're that amazing reviewing and following my story and I!) ladygabya. For the record I tricked you somewhat at the end of the last chapter! If you want to find out what I did, start reading people!**

The Shadow Of Darkness

_ Chapter 9_

I walked into the class, dressed in a suit and say, "I think that there must have been a mix up of some type with the paperwork entailed here, Sensei. As a matter of fact I am actually here as a student teacher, I am here to amass some experience on the job. I am sure a will learn a lot from observing you. I am a student, just not the same as the ones in front you."

The teacher gave a nervous chuckle, looking slightly dazed and said, "Well then I welcome you Kunzite-san. You certainly look older than the students here, so I was wondering why I was told that you were a transfer student."

Kunzite gave a good-natured before responding, "Of course it is, understandable. But these are matters to discuss later perhaps. For now I should I introduce myself to the class, should I not?"

The teacher struggled to compose herself as she says, "Ano… right. Could you please introduce yourself to use properly then, Kunzite-san."

Nodding, he began solemnly, "Class, my name is Kunzite. I am merely here to learn from your teacher, so I may become as good of a teacher as her. You needn't worry about my involvement in this class at it will only be minimal. I may teach couple of lessons, but that will be it. Please don't let my presence distract you from your teacher. Of course should you need assistance during your work I would be only too happy to assist you. Please take care of me."

One of the students smirked and snidely cut before the teacher could speak again, "Well someone isn't a believer in short entrances."

Raising an eyebrow at him, I coolly respond, "Apparently someone isn't a believer in manners. I merely wished to make myself and my intentions clear. If you have a problem with my placement here, I suggest you take up with the staff as opposed to me. Does anyone else have a problem with my presence here?" Glancing around, I notice the looks of apprehension on the faces of the students, and I smirk at them upon noticing this.

The teacher interjected at this point, desperately trying to regain control of the class that she had long since lost, "Kunzite-san! That is quite enough! Speak with me when the class goes on break! As for the rest of you, let's get back to the lesson. Pull out your textbooks, I will assign your math questions now and we will do a few examples."

I internally winced, realizing I hadn't exactly had the smoothest of all entrances in to the class itself. _'Fools'_, I thought, _'the whole purpose of that entrance speech was to distract them whilst I defused their suspicions of my presence here.'_ Though, I would concede that in confronting that kid he had places an undue amount of attention of my already questionable entrance. But I had infiltrated the human world and that was what counted. I determined to speak with the other generals about how their initial entrances had went to ensure that there was no issues with any of the other infiltrations, my own notwithstanding. Once lunch had arrived, I set off to find the generals after getting and earful from the teacher about decorum in class.

But my goal to meet them right way was not meant to be as I bumped into a person, knocking them over. Coming back to his senses, the first thing I noticed a blonde head. A withered out, dead looking blonde on the head of an old man. _'Disgusting! Why would an old my die his hair blonde,'_ I wonder, knowing full well to keep my mouth shut as this was the principal. I hastened to help back up to his feet, trying to salvage an already terrible start to this infiltration. The principal had other ideas however, as he glared at me and was getting ready to start ranting.

Realizing I had to act quickly I use my abilities to manipulate memories once again, to make the man forget our encounter in the first place. Though admittedly I was starting to push it. Whilst I have the capability, it is very limited and I can only do it a few times a day at most. At least if I want the change to be permanent. With the class it was easier because I only had to make a new memory for all of them and had not done it already. This time, it leaves me panting and sweating. It makes me desperately wish that Zoicite were here, as it is his specialty rather than my own. I only know it because he had taught me. '_Damn it, Zoicite! Where are you when I need you?_' Little did I know, I also said it out loud.

Trying to shake it off, I head off to meet with the other generals.

* * *

I sit in wait for Kunzite to finally arrive to meet with Jadeite, Nephrite and myself, when I let out a massive sneeze. For some reason I can just tell that it is Kunzite is behind it. '_What is he saying about me now? No doubt probably cussing me for whatever reason.'_ Shaking my head, I try to focus back on what we are actually here to discuss. That is, until Jadeite decided to interrupt my train of thought.

Jadeite cleared his throat and said, "Right, well since Kunzite clearly not here, we might as well get this escapade. Though we should technically wait until he arrive, part of the purpose of us meeting again was to inform you two as to why we are doing this, at least on top of reporting how our respective infiltrations went."

Nephrite looked slightly cautious, saying, "Why should we start without Kunzite? Wait until we are all together!"

Jadeite looked poised to scathingly reply, but somehow managed to hold it in before resorting to a cool tone, "You know full well that this whole thing was my idea in the first place, so I am able to explain it to you at least, thank you very much."

Nephrite smirked and mockingly said, "Please don't try and deceive us. We all know that you are not capable of having an idea. We have years of evidence to prove it, isn't that right Zoicite?"

Jadeite turned to me, giving me a look that seemed to say _'Go ahead, say it. I dare you.'_ However, I have never gotten involved in the petty fighting between the other generals, though I can find Jadeite to be a little….much, like the other guys. But I continue my role as peacekeeper by quietly reprimanding Nephrite, "Come on Nephrite, the very least we can do is here him out. It is not as though it would cause us any harm to do so."

Nodding gratefully at me, Jadeite continued, "Right, so I was thinking after our meeting with Beryl while we were discussing my encounter with that girl that obviously had superhuman capabilities. During the research we conducted on the human world for our raid for energy, I noticed that they wear uniforms to school in Japan. That girl had been wearing them, so I researched her as soon as I could in the human records to find a way to track her. But while I did it, her information was being changed on the computer system. So I just I took down what I could before the records changed and the altered data as well. When her school records changed, so I checked if she truly had changed locations. As it turns out, she had. So I asked Kunzite to let me come here and investigate her and try and find out exactly what she is."

Jadeite paused and looked at us, asking, "Do you follow me so far?"

Nephrite and I both nodded, but I knew Jadeite had not finished yet. Nephrite was less patient; however, so he asked, "How does this get all of us involved in this little project?"

Jadeite looked agitated at Nephrite's prompt, but continued, "When I spoke to Kunzite, he told me that Beryl had detected the Silver Crystal's presence to somewhere in Tokyo. So it stood to reason that the Sailor Senshi would likewise be in this area. As a result of this he decided to move us all into the human world so that we would be able to find them and the Silver Crystal in a quicker manner. He also thought with the Senshi involved, it would be best for all of us to be involved so that we do not let things get out of hand and fail our mission."

Silence pervaded while Nephrite took in what Jadeite had just told us, and we considered what this meant for us. After a moment I inquired, "Why is it that Kunzite and you kept this to yourselves until this point? I mean you could have told us once you had figured it out."

"To be perfectly honest Zoicite, Kunzite and I had only just planned this yesterday. So we were busy making the arrangements for today so we could get started right away."

After saying this he looked slightly bothered, be he seemed to shake it off. I was about to ask about it, when Kunzite finally arrived.

Nodding at us he said, "Zoicite, Jadeite, Nephrite," acknowledging each us of before continuing, "I trust that Jadeite has used this time productively and filled you in on how we ended up here?"

When each of us nodded his assent, he continued. "Good. Then you know that right now this battle will determine the future no matter which way it unfolds. As such, we truly need to work together as the four generals. Not as Kunzite, Jadeite, Nephrite or Zoicite. The timing of this is a little more convoluted. I know that it would make more sense to wait for the senshi to appear makes more sense. But I have a feeling that they are already active. As such, it would stupid to allow them to further prepare themselves until they are ready. In addition, Jadeite's intuition ability was telling him that something major was going to happen, and that his was the best choice to make. And they usually turn out to be correct. Hence, we are here. So tell me, how did you infiltrations go?"

Each of us shared with him our reports, that all had gone well, when I noticed he had turned slightly red. So I asked him, concerned, "Is something bother you, sir? You seem a little red."

Glaring at me, he said a little_ too_ quickly, "I am fine, so leave me alone, Zoicite! It is none of your business, nor is it your problem!"

Unfortunately, this was the exact cue that Jadeite loves to pick up on. The kind that irritates the rest of us. Grinning like the Cheshire cat, he said in a singsong voice, 'Are you sure, Kunzy? We care about you, so please tell us! Please! Please, please, please, pleaseeeeeeeeeeee!"

Kunzite ready to knock Jadeite clean on the head, when Nephrite beat him to it. This was accompanied by a, "Leave him alone you idiot! If he doesn't want to say, he doesn't want to say it! He is the HEAD general, and you are not. Hence why he gets a cape and you don't!"

But Jadeite persevered, determined to get his answer. Kunzite eventually gave in and gave a murmured a recounting of what had happened, which prompted Jadeite to start laughing at him. When we went our separate ways to get back to class, people walking by Jadeite noticed he was limping and had his face scrunched up from the pain, making them wonder what was wrong with him. Of course, he told no one what happened, just choosing to walk on in irritation. With a smirking group of Kunzite, Nephrite and myself watching him, amongst the others.

* * *

When I arrived back at the class, I had only just made it in a nick of time before the teacher did, knowing that she would have scolded me for not being there and being prepared. Just as well, after all the excitement from this morning's escapades, I really had absolutely no interest in inciting further attention to myself. Especially with a group as frivolous as teenagers, that were just waiting for some oppourtunity to ruthlessly pounce on any authority figures. I almost felt pity for the teachers, because the students are almost as ruthless as I when I am trying the other generals in combat. Almost. I tune out as the teacher starts a pointless lesson on ancient Japanese techniques to make clothing. You'd think with all the history in Japan there would be enough content from thousands of years that you could make a lesson of history on the interesting parts. But apparently not.

Highly trained instincts were screaming at me though as I felt I was being watched. Looking around for the source, I spot it a few desks back. A female, with long blonde hair and startling blue eyes that seemed so lively, as though they were living entities themselves. They were a complete contrast to me own, which like my personality, are quite stoic. She gave me a measuring glance as though trying to comprehend what I am, before offering a small smile, as though in approval.

At that, I internally bristled, just even at the idea of needing someone else's consent of approval. I am a leader, the head of the generals. People are meant to follow me, rather than the other way around. But with a glance back at her, part of me wonders if it so much a look in a condescending manner, but rather intended to be taken as a look of approval between equals. Which I felt was acceptable on the most basic of levels, not that I would ever concede that.

Throughout the rest of the day I sat wondering what it was about her that intrigued me so much, why it was that she could seem so lively to me. Her liveliness is what interested me, because it set her apart from all the others. People tend to be partially stoic and partially energetic or lively. I am on one end and she is on the opposite. I am stoic and she looks lively. My speculation makes time pass quickly, and before I know it the end of the day is upon us and there is that face that was the subject of my musings standing right in front of me.

She smiles at me, and says, "No need to look so stiff. Why don't you just lighten up a little bit? Out of curiousity, why is that you are so stoic? I mean, you can't enjoy anything it all if you refuse to let yourself even be amused of how fun!"

Her relentless banter earns a raised eyebrow from me, as I reply, "Why do I need to be lively? I am quite happy being stoic, as you put it. I am not an expressive person, so I see no reason as to why it is that I should force myself to be. But thank you for your concern. What is your name, if you do not mind sharing?"

She laughs before coyly saying, "So that's what you get your manly pride from, eh? Being all calm and cool, like I don't react and will never respond with emotion, so just trying and guess what I am thinking. Alrighty, I won't bruise your man pride. I am Aino Minako! Nice to meet you!"

I just stand there blankly, trying to figure out what to make of this girl and her…quirks before I gather myself quickly, to respond, only to find her already laughing at me. Loudly.

"You should have seen the look on your face! Omigoodness, that is SO the funniest thing I have seen today! You just look like a bomb exploded right in front of you!" She gathers herself before continuing, saying, "Well it was nice to meet you Kunzite-san! I think I will be okay with having you around! Talk to you later!" She leaves giggling, with me still there, trying to comprehend what had just happened.

* * *

I quickly head back to the class, not wishing to tempt fate to make things happen to me like they happened to Kunzite. Jadeite's reaction to his story had been completely predictable, but what had not been expected was when Zoicite actually joined Kunzite and I when we had made Jadeite feel our love. Literally. I punched an arm, Kunzite the other and Zoicite kicked the poor guy on the thigh, and had said, "Be thankful I did not move my aim slightly," in response to Jadeite's complaints.

While he usually refrains from violence in these scuffles, evidently Jadeite had pissed off Zoicite quite bit. I always had wondered why it is that he never learns. Perhaps he is secretly a masochist? Regardless, I have more important things to consider, from what Jadeite and Kunzite had said before. Though Kunzite had tried to highlight the importance of our task right now, I feel that it was slightly unnecessary, as anything related to Senshi or a silver crystal was not to be taken lightly. I walk, trying to figure out any ways that we can lure out the Senshi or track the Crystal, but nothing occurs to me. '_Perhaps I should look to the stars tonight, and see what guidance they have to offer me.'_ My musing were interrupted by a rich voice, "Excuse me Nephrite-san, I was wondering if you could me tell me about what is like in university life? You see, I already live on my own so I just wonder if it will be a bug adjustment from my current lifestyle."

I look up to see forest green eyes, that seemed bottomless and I feel like I am looking at something just as much a work of art as the night sky. _'That's crazy, stop it. The night sky makes me feel at peace and serene. It offers comfort and guidance,and it is my favourite thing to do!'_ Shaking my head, I take in the rest of her features, her brown hair and strong, yet beautiful features. She clears her throat, and I know I paused for far too long.

"I apologize….?" I trail off waiting for her to supply a name.

She humors me saying, "Kino Makoto."

I nod and continue, "Sorry Kino-san, I am not a pervert, I was just taken in by your features. Your hair and eyes remind me of the Earth, which for some reason I find really interesting." She looks slightly affronted, as I haste to amend, "I don't mean it surprises me your hair and eyes are a nice colour, I just mean I find the stars to be the most beautiful, I find the Earth to be mundane and boring. Stars seem like the heavens to me, so I find it interesting I see the colours of the Earth and find the beautiful for once!"

In my haste to not offend her, I realize what I have said and take in her awkward expression and quickly say, "Sorry! That sounded really creepy, didn't it? Especially coming from a stranger. And now here I am, ranting and raving not letting you talk!"

She giggles and says, "Don't worry about. I am quite happy that people finally took note of a part of my body rather than my height or chest. But perhaps you can still answer my question?"

I am about to answer, when a group a students come in, and I realize our moment is over. So I quickly just say, "Class is about to start, so why don't I answer your questions later? I am not avoiding you, I just don't want rumors to spread."

She was thinking along the same wavelength as she replied, "Of course we can talk later. But I still want that answer."

Nodding and chuckling, I go to sit at my spot at the side of the room. When it dawns of me how friendly I was being with her. It had seemed too natural, like an established banter that we had already had. I usually refrained from lighter talk with strangers, so why the difference here? '_Stupid, get a hold over yourself, you are here for a reason, not to form petty friendships or flirt with some girl!'_ Further berating of myself; however, was cut off by the new arrival in the room. Shock flows through my body as I realize who it was. I can't help but notice how she walks over to the girl I spoke to before. I makes me kind of wish that I had been able to continue to speak with her without interruption, but I quell these thoughts by reminding myself of my duty.

_'Well,'_ I think grimly to myself, _'it appears that I have already ended the part of our job by locating Jadeite's mystery girl. I certainly hope the rest of our mission goes this well. Because I have a feeling that I just located the base of the mountain we have to climb.'_ Making a mental note to mention this to the other guys after the day was over, I wait for the class to begin.

**AN: Well there you folks go, Convergence ( part the second). Stayed tuned for more. As always, get reviewing, folks! Especially now, while I still have wiggle room on the relationships on the characters, the scouts and generals, even though we haven't met them all! Notice the prank I pulled in Kunzite's section? Did I fool any of yas? I made up for it though!**


	11. Convergence Part III

**AN: I do not own Sailor Moon or its characters. I acknowledge Naoko Takeuchi as its creator and its owner.**

**Thanks goes out to PrincessSelina, MagicAnimeWorld,CowaBungaBabe95 soel15, Keladry1 and Wishfull-star. So people, with this chapter, Convergence will finally be over! All the pieces will be in play. And the game will begin in earnest. The war will finally begin, and needless to say there will be a cost to pay! **

**To clear up the air with the social skills (or lack thereof) in this story, let me just explain. The girl all have had hard lives, and as such have refrained from interacting with people as much as they would have with happy childhoods. Ami, Rei, Minako, and Makoto will be happier than Usagi though because they had each other for some time, whereas Usagi has only ever had her brother. The generals have not been a part of human society at all for 1000 years, so they are out of the loop on human culture. Hence why they fail at interacting with people and their entrances will be slightly…. Bizzare.**

**Also, I will have another Sailor Moon Story starting soon. I have recently had an idea that I absolutely love, and must write about! I promise you, it is a twist you probably have never seen before. If you have, tell that author that I love the way they think :P. Stay tuned people!**

The Shadow Of Darkness

_Chapter 10_

When I had thought up this plan, I had had the largest and proudest smirk on my face that one could possibly have imagined. I had thought that this is was a truly brilliant idea, and I was proud of the fact that I had pieced together this plan before any of the other generals had, including the leader. In my excitement I had hastily volunteered myself to be the one to do said task. But now, sitting through it in reality, I cannot help but feel that my enthusiasm had quite misplaced. Hence why I am presently mentally grumbling to myself with a dour look on my face. I had relished the idea of being the one to take the initiative…not sit around in this prison.

Of course, this is where Murphy's law is cued in for its time in this whole crazy adventure. In this case it comes in the humble form of a wiry old man, in need of some help. He looks at me desperately, saying, "Jadeite-san, can you please help me try and figure out how to use this computer program? It required we use it, as to why though, only Kami-sama knows! When I was young we do not need any of these fancy gadgets to learn!" Realizing that he is on a tirade, he stops, though looking embarrassed.

Continuing he says, "I need to go grab something that I forgot, I just realized. Here, why don't you get the lesson started for me please so they don't fall behind. If you are in need of assistance for anything, I suggest asking Hino-san, she is very respectful and helpful." Failing to notice the look of pure horror on my face, he offers me a smile and saunters off, as though enjoying my plight.

It takes me a moment to realize that all of the students are taking in my panicked posture and facial expression. When I realize this I quickly summon my macho personality, a bite out, "What are all of you staring at? You heard the man, so let's get started!"

While I boldly declare this, I sit trying to figure out the program in question. What made this a problem was the fact that my skills with the computer was in fact "borrowed knowledge." Kunzite had a nifty little ability to take the knowledge of something from people's minds. The only problem is that you still need to gain the experience of the ability itself. Hence, here I sit making a fool of myself trying to figure out the program, lacking the proficiency to actually use it. After a few minutes of struggling with it, I finally concede and grudgingly call out, "Hino-san, where are you?"

The girl in question raises her hand slightly to indicate to me where she is. Nodding at her, I ask, "Can you please give me a hand with this? Your teacher indicated you would be the best option….and I am having a hard time with this."

She nods and makes her way over, and makes quick work of the problem that had stumped both the teacher and I. She found the powerpoint and opened it. I stare at it, gaping in disbelief of her apparent ease of doing what I had struggled with so much. She looks at me, expectantly and says, "Is that all, sir? Or would you like me to continue to run the computer this while you teach?"

Not liking the idea of relying on someone else I say, "I am sure that I can figure it out, thank you very much Hino-san!"

She regards me coolly and fires out, "I wasn't questioning your capabilities. Doing so would be pointless, as you clearly have none. I merely was trying to help cover it for you so we don't suffer for it."

She is really rubbing with me the wrong way, more than people can normally. "Whatever happened to the ever-so-helpful student that your teacher was raving about?!"

She replies ever so sweetly, "Respect is something you earn. See you S-L-O-W-L-Y earn it. And then maybe you be treated with."

Veins are popping in my head at this point, so I just grind out, "Go back to your seat. Now."

Offering the fakest smile she manages, "Of course, whatever it is you want." Turning to the class she says, "Let's give our best efforts for the sake of this fine sir. Because he is clearly fit to teach us." Then she slowly meanders back to her seat, with my glare following her the whole way.

Over a matter of pride, I at this point refuse to the blasted computer. However I notice the subject on the computer and I get a sense of grim satisfaction. I can not only teach the class this, I can do it better than anyone else. The reason quite simply being I lived it. With that I mind I launch into teaching about the history of a life I lived long ago.

While I stand and teach I cannot help but feel a sense of victory in the knowledge that I could tell that I had surprised the girl in the fact that I was not incompetent. I continued on and on, holding everyone's rapt attention, in the weaving of the tales of history, told as tales and memories. Not dates and bland facts. Even I was so enthralled in my telling of the past I failed to notice the teacher watching. Nor did it occur to me odd that he had taken so long.

When I finally finished nearing day's end, the teacher offers me a glance and says in a curious tone, "Well done Jadeite-san. That was taught quite masterfully, perhaps a little informal, but certainly you know what you are saying. With that in mind, perhaps it would be best for you to teach this class for the duration of your stay? It seem you have quite the natural ability to teach it- never have the students given me that kind of attention during the lessons."

A chill of horror runs through my body as I realize that I have drawn undue attention to me, which is precisely what I was trying to avoid. Remembering the girl's smug look I cannot help but feel as though she is the one who has in fact won this little skirmish. However, she did come to apologize after the fact in recognition of the fact I did in fact I did know what I was talking about. However I knew I had unfair advantage in the fact I had lived in the era I had discussed. Not that I would ever admit it. Or that she would ever believe at that.

* * *

Unbeknownst to me I am presently in the predicament as Jadeite. In this scenario; however, I was called upon to teach some mathematics to the students. Of all the generals, it just so happens that I happen to be the most studious one, and the lesson happens to a trigonometry lesson. Two things that both work to my advantage in this situation.

Learning is my greatest passion, it is the one thing that I always strive to gain. To me, it hold greater power than any virtue, power or wealth. Knowledge allows you to always make the best of choices. Therefore I came prepared. What I did not come prepared for was the horrible decorum of these students. When I try to teach them the thinking behind Pythagorean Theorem they all started to groan and beg for me to just simply give the formula.

There was one exception; however, from all of this deplorable behavior. She is a rather small girl, with an unassuming demeanor. She takes an interest in what I have to say, hanging on to every word, and always having an answer for every question for the class. When I tried to bring Pythagoras himself into the lesson, the students threw an even greater fit, forcing me to abandon the idea before it really took any real hold. Again, I could tell that the girl was the only one interesting.

Sitting here, I cannot help but find it baffling just how lax people have become in their standards of behavior. It is like these students just do whatever it is that strikes their fancy, with no consideration for others, the rules or respect. I have come across as short to the students, and I know that I have lost any chance I may have ever had at gaining the attention and respect of these students. Sighing heavily, I try and hold back a groan from an all-around disastrous situation to find myself, especially so soon. I might as well have a foot out the door.

Pitying my plight, the teacher shoots me a look that screams '_There is just no helping it. I give up'_ and tries to salvage what he can of the situation. "Alright students, the lesson is over. Get to your work. If you have any questions as to what you need to do, just ask myself or Zoicite-san."

As I stand there watching them talk instead of work, I start to get extremely angry at the sheer lack of control amongst these students. It is as though they have had all of the inhibitions humans have turned off entirely. I notice the teacher just ignores it, as though it was a battle he had lost, and it makes me wonder if all humans just give up so easily. I notice a raised hand, a curious choice of gesture for attention, but I decide to go and try to at least keep one of the students on track. The hand in question belonged to the girl who had been answering my questions during the lesson. Curiously I walk up to her, and ask, "What is your name? Also, what is your question?"

Offering a shy smile she mumbles, "I am Mizuno Ami. I just wanted to say I appreciated the lesson, trying to add in the different elements of this lesson that you did. Most teachers would just try and throw the formula at us and tell us to memorize."

Scandalized, I freeze and try and take in what she just said. "But..why…how…. why is it that people are being so lazy? Why is it that they have absolutely no desire to learn at all? They are choosing to limit themselves to being less capable by knowing about less…"

Mizuno nods fervently adding her thoughts, "Exactly! I don't understand why it is that people do that! I mean they can only help themselves by learning. Everything that we do, we can do because we have learned, so why stop learning? Not only that, but then the ridicule me for having these views even though I never impose my views on them!" She pauses looking embarrassed, and reverts to mumbling, "Well, you know, learning is really important. So thank you for teaching us."

Looking around, I see that all the students were being just as rowdy as ever and showed no signs of slowing. '_It is really not worth fighting all these people over it. I might as well just move past all of this and just speak with this girl, as there is nothing else of note to do.'_

Settling in, I ask, "Will you need any kind of assistance with the work? Not that I am insinuating anything about your intelligence! It is just you are the only person that would actually ask for help. Or is even working."

She pauses from her work, as though a she had suddenly frozen, and then relaxes slightly. Nodding, she says, "To be honest with you, I really do not need any type of assistance. I covered this material in my private studies a little while ago."

Noticing my sullen face she adds, "I would be happy to talk with you though. But I will being doing my work simultaneously, so please do not get offended if it seems as though I am not giving you all of my attention. It is not that I am trying to ignore you, but I do have other things I would rather do after school than this work."

I nod and inquire, "You said that you covered this material a while ago. Is mathematics your favourite subject, or is it just that you study ahead in many types of classes?

"Mathematics are my favourite subject. But I do like all subjects, it is just that I like math in particular. I really enjoy solving different types of equations and all the theory in math. It is all just so interesting. While subjects like philosophy are interesting, they really are not able to reach any conclusions that can go beyond just being justified, but can also be proven. Mathematics also allows us to figure out how our world works, what it is that makes things the way that they are. By doing that, we are able to do great things with that understanding and try and help people as much as we can. Which is why I really love math more than anything else. But I do like to learn about anything."

Offering a slight smirk, I tease her, "Well that was slightly more than I was asking about."

She turns beet red, and insists, "I am just trying to make conversation! Sorry if I bothered you by talking too much!"

Laughing, I look at her and tell her, "I was just teasing you, Mizuno-san. Thank you for sharing your thoughts. It is good to see that you understand yourself so well. It is really rare to see that."

She has an insecure look on her, and tries to divert attention away from it, "Well, Zoicite-san, what is your favourite subject? Is it mathematics? Or do you have a different preference?"

A confused look comes across my face as I try to remember, "I really don't know. I feel as though I know what it is, and I am ready to grasp it. But I simply cannot do so right now. I… guess that I just like to learn about everything."

She looks at me curiously and asks, "Have you ever had amnesia? Because you seem like someone who might have had a past case of it?"

Shaking my head violently, I shoot out, "No I don't! Why would someone tamper with my memories? What a ridiculous suggestion!"

She looks at me very strangely and then says, "I never said that. But anyway, I need to focus on my work. But thank you for your time Zoicite-san."

I silently curse myself, knowing that what I had said cost me the conversation. And worse, I knew that I had said it to myself. To try and reassure myself. But lying to myself has never been my strong suit. It never will be.

* * *

"Did you see the new student teacher? He seemed kind of creepy to me. He was saying some really strange things to me. But I didn't get the feeling it was intended in a creepy way. He just seemed… a little otherworld, maybe?" Makoto was saying to me.

Shivering, I say, "When I walked into the class he gave me a shocked look and then was staring at me for a long time. It was so creepy, it was like he was trying to search my soul or something!"

Makoto waves a hand in dismissal, and throw the conversation away, "Usagi-san, I am sure that you are just being dramatic. I mean, what on earth could a student teacher possibly want from you?"

Before I could reply, I voice cut in, marking the arrival of Minako, "Oh you guys have a new student teacher to? I think I might have broke the one my class." Giggling, she continues, "So what's this about the student teacher looking at you? You think you might have caught his eye and want to catch his heart? I can totally help you, Usagi-san!"

Red as a tomato I hurriedly say, "I have no interest in him at all! He just stared at me for a while during class, so I found it creepy!"

"Oooh, I think there is more going on here than you want to admit here, Usagi-san! So Mako, is he a looker?"

Nodding she says, "I thought that he was good-looking. But maybe Usagi-san think that more than I do."

Glaring at her, I whine, "Guys! Stop it! I am not interested in pursuing some relationship!"

Offering a sly smile, Minako says, "You know Usagi-san, you can't hide the truth from me.I know that you do have crush! And I will find out who! But it isn't this guy. Maybe he is Mako's crush. What do you think, Usagi-san?"

Eager to shift the conversation away from me, I vigourously nod, but Makoto merely shakes here head. Pouting, Minako continues, "You guys are no fun today at all. Seriously, lighten up, have some fun. The student teacher in my class was a looker, let me tell you. But one of the biggest macho-men I have ever met! He just really seemed to want to try to be in control. He actually had a stand-off with a student! He was acting like some army guy or something!"

Noticing Ami and Rei approaching, I wave to them. Only to find out that we all had something in common today. "You guys had student teachers too? Isn't it strange that we all have student teachers in our class? Well anyways, I was talking to Ami about the student teacher in my class. He has one of the biggest egos that I have ever seen! I mean he just had the smuggest look on his face! I just wanted to pound that smug look into the group!"

Having a field day, Minako moves on to her new target, "Say, Rei…"

"What?" She cuts in irritably.

"I don't suppose that there is more to this than you are telling us? I mean you NEVER are anything but stoic with strangers, so for him to get so much attention from you… well he must have caught your eye, hasn't he?"

Rei only offer the coldest glare in response and not-so-well disguised threat, "I will kill you! Mind your own business you, you airhead! I just can't stand people that are full of themselves. That's it."

At this point Ami, cuts in trying to keep the peace, "Enough you two. This bickering does nothing. I also had a new student teacher in my class. He really seems to know his stuff, but he seemed a little insane to be honest with you. Like there was something under the surface just waiting to burst forth from underneath his exterior personality. He almost seemed like… 2 people."

Makoto trying to some it all up, just says, "So basically we all have weirdos for our teachers. Well there is not too much we can do about. They will leave eventually."

I notice them all getting significant looks at this point, as though they have just heard vocalized how they wished that they really felt. I can quite easily tell that there is more going on in all of their minds than they are vocalizing, but I really can not bring myself to care. Today I am very worried about Shingo. It has been a few weeks now since he went into his coma, and at this point it is apparently getting less and less likely that he will wake up. I just have this desperate itch to go see Shingo, but I know it would be rude to just leave. I haven't told them about Shingo. They don't need to know. It is my problem and my concern. But this itch is bringing me to my breaking point, and it only needs the slightest fuse at this point.

Minako just happens to be the one to volunteer to light it, saying, "So Usagi-san, why don't you tell us all about this crush of yours?"

Jumping up, I snap at her, saying "Don't you care about anything other than boys? I have had enough of hearing all about your boy problems! I have far bigger concerns than petty crushes that just end in hurt like all other relationships! If you want to talk about it, fine. But count me out!" With that said, I storm off to go and see my brother. As I leave, a set of eyes follow me, symbolic of the change waiting to strike.

* * *

I stand outside the room of the kid that I had seen a few weeks back. The kid, who for some reason I felt some strange connection with. The kid had just giving me strange feelings all around, and I was really not sure to react, but today I had gotten the strong compulsion to check up on the kid. I felt as though there some subliminal reason that I need to come here. That it was imperative that I come and visit the kid again.

Walking slowly up to him, I reach out towards his hand, and grab it. The second I am covered in a golden aura, and am yanked into consciousness. To the plane of a different existence.

**AN: What has happened with our dear Mamoru? Next time people. The battle begins.**


End file.
